SideLined
by Srta. Ines Black
Summary: UA Drarry - Num acidente Ron, o namorado de Harry morre. Será que Draco Malfoy, seu professor, conseguirá fazer com que Harry esqueça Ron? Reviews please :D
1. Prologo

_Historia adaptada de livro de Carol Lynne…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Linha Suplementar<strong>_

**RESUMO**

_ A universidade, como se supõe, é um momento para explorar coisas novas, aprendendo sobre si mesmo, e passando bem o fazendo. Para Harry Potter, foi o momento mais difícil de sua vida. Durante seu segundo ano como estudante, seu melhor amigo e amante, Ron, morreu em um acidente de automóvel. Harry conduzia esse carro. Agora, dois anos mais tarde, Harry se enfocou em seus estudos, devido a que sofreu uma lesão jogando futebol, o que o afasta da quadra de esportes. Todas as energias de Harry estão em seus estudos acadêmicos. Bom, neles e em seu professor, Draco Malfoy. O problema é que sempre que Harry pensa em seu professor, a culpa sobre a morte de Ron retorna. Alguma vez poderá Harry perdoar-se suficiente para voltar a amar?_

* * *

><p><em>Olá cá estou eu mais uma adaptação, acho que uma Drarry faz sempre falta :)<em>

_e comentarios?_

_Beijoo_


	2. Capitulo I

_Historia adaptada de livro de Carol Lynne…_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Um<strong>

—Aí. Sim. Vai mais profundo. —Sirius sentia que a cor se elevava sobre sua cara enquanto gritava. Podia sentir o quente rubor viajar desde seu pescoço. Não havia nada como sentir o pênis do James penetrá-lo. Tinham estado juntos durante quatro anos e ainda não podiam manter suas mãos afastadas um do outro. Sirius rezava para que sempre fora assim. Durante esse curto tempo tinham estado sempre juntos. Tinha perdido seu trabalho como treinador de futebol no instituto, mas tinha sido contratado como treinador principal da linha ofensiva de uma universidade.

Mudar-se de Evergreen havia sido algo difícil mas haviam conseguido encontrar uma pequena casa estilo bangalô muito linda. Bem perto do estádio de futebol. Enquanto James seguia empurrando nele, Sirius se fez para trás golpeando-o.

—Assim, sim.

—Deus se sente tão bem, - disse James enquanto movia a sua mão no gotejante pênis do Sirius.

—Tudo por tua causa - gritou Sirius enquanto seu orgasmo crescia.

—Sim, assim, te corra sobre meu pênis. —James seguiu chupando seu pênis até deixá-lo seco. Liberando-o, James colocou suas mãos sobre os quadris do Sirius e puxou duas vezes mais, antes de enterrar-se tão profundamente como pôde.

Sirius sentiu ao James ficar rígido enquanto ele moía sua virilha contra o bumbum de o Sirius.

—Dêem-me isso - Sirius gemeu quando James seguiu vibrando com os golpes de seu orgasmo. Sentiu o peso do corpo do James cair contra ele e se derrubou na cama.

James o beijou e lambeu ao longo de sua suarenta coluna para acariciar seu ouvido.

—Amo-te — disse enquanto rodava para o lado de Sirius.

Atraindo James para seus braços, Sirius lambeu os lábios do James até que este os abriu. Invadindo as profundidades da boca do James, Sirius pressionou seu cansado pênis contra James.

James rompeu o beijo e riu. —Se formos ter o jantar pronto quando Harry chegue, teremos que parar agora.

Sirius fez uma cara de sonso - Mas é domingo. É o único dia da semana em que posso passar tempo contigo na cama.

Com um golpe ao bumbum de Sirius, James estreitou seus olhos. —Está tentando trocar de assunto.

Suspirando, Sirius passou sua mão sobre sua cara. —Ron faleceu faz dois anos, bebê. Talvez Harry simplesmente não esteja preparado para seguir adiante.

Sacudindo sua cabeça, James se sentou. —Quando esse condutor bêbado golpeou o automóvel do Harry, não só matou ao Ron, matou grande parte do Harry também. Isso foi tão mau que teve que deixar o futebol. Não lhe deixarei desistir do amor também.

Sirius trouxe James para trás, abraçando-o. Beijando sua frente. Sirius pensava em Harry e Ron. Tinham sido os melhores amigos desde a escola primária, amantes secretos na secundária e um casal abertamente gay em seus dois primeiros anos na Universidade. Sirius sentiu que seus olhos começavam a arder, uma vida de amor, trocada por um horroroso acidente, que levou com ele a capacidade de Harry jogar futebol.

—Sei que é difícil vê-lo tão triste todo o tempo. Mas penso que é algo que terá que resolver sozinho. —Sirius apertou a forte mandíbula do James— Peça que siga adiante e lhe mencione a idéia de ter um encontro outra vez, mas não o force.

—Ele parece tão perdido. A única coisa para a que parece ter tempo é para seus estudos.

—Isso não é algo bom? Ao menos sabemos que será muito educado.

—A Universidade, como se supõe, é algo mais que ter aulas, é tempo para entender quem é. — James se encolheu de ombros—. Ele deveria sair com amigos, embebedar-se e ter sexo.

—Wow, se escute, Papai New Age. —Sirius deu ao James um último beijo antes de balançar de suas pernas pelo lado da cama, parando, voltou-se para ele e passou sua mão sobre o pênis semi-rígido de James— por que não toma uma ducha rápida antes de armarmos a churrasqueira?

Sorrindo abertamente, James acariciou seu pênis algumas vezes. —É domingo, você sabe como me levanto os domingos.

—Façamo-lo, então. —disse Sirius enquanto atirava o James da cama e o pegava em seus braços— Vamos homem sujo, vamos esfregar as costas.

* * *

><p><p>

Estirado no salão principal, com as mãos detrás da sua cabeça, Sirius ouviu a porta de vidro deslizar-se para abrir-se. Abriu um olho e riu quando descobriu que o Harry que lhe levava uma cerveja. —Ah! —disse-lhe enquanto tomava a garrafa do Harry — É um bom menino.

Tomou um gole comprido e esperou a que Harry sentasse ao seu lado

—Algo te preocupa?

Tomando um gole de sua cerveja, Harry se encolheu de ombros.

—Não muito. O final de ano termina para mim na quarta-feira, não fiz mais nada que estudar.

Sirius olhou ao Harry durante um par de segundos. —Necessitas de um corte de cabelo.

Ele passou uma mão por seu escuro cabelo castanho que quase chegava aos seus ombros, Harry se encolheu outra vez. —Talvez. Não dediquei a meu cabelo nem um só pensamento.

Assentindo, Sirius se levantou e foi comprovar o asado sobre os carvões. —O que planeja faze este verão? Trabalhará ou tomará aulas no verão?

—Ambos, acredito. Também poderia começar algum Mestrado.

Sirius assentiu e recolheu o prato com filés da mesa e colocou os filés sobre a churrasqueira, e pensou no que James tinha falado antes. — Só espero que não sejam só aulas. Poderia pensar em sair de vez em quando, ter um pouco de diversão.

Sirius ouviu o golpe do Harry baixando sua garrafa de cerveja. Em um segundo, Harry estava de pé o seu lado. —estiveste falando com papai?

Sirius olhou para Harry. —Ele está preocupado. Foste-te pondo cada vez mais mal-humorado ultimamente. James só quer que desfrute sua vida. A propósito do tema, o que decidiste fazer o próximo fim de semana com a cerimônia de graduação?

—Não irei, já tinha dito a vocês antes. Irei quando finalmente conseguir meu Doutorado, mas não antes. —Harry deu a volta para dirigir-se para a casa, mas Sirius o ouviu resmungar—. Nunca será o mesmo sem o Ron de todos os modos.

Fechando seus olhos ante a dor na voz de Harry, Sirius ouviu abrir novamente a porta. Talvez James tivesse razão. Eles necessitavam fazer algo para conseguir que Harry deixasse de atormentar-se.

Girando os filés, Sirius se perguntou se poderia armar um encontro, com o Julian, o quarterback* da equipe que tinha terminado a carreira no ano anterior. Embora não estava seguro se Julian tinha saído do armário, era um bom menino, e se via malditamente bem. Sirius decidiu discuti-lo com o Luc antes de dizer algo ao Julian ou ao Harry. Pondo a carne sobre uma fonte limpa, Sirius a levou para dentro. Harry sempre rechaçava comer ao ar livre, algo sobre expor seus mantimentos a muitos insetos no ar. Sirius ria, mas era só um dos pequenos caprichos do Harry que teve que se acostumar durante os quatro anos.

A mesa já estava com espigas de milho de milho, e a salada caseira de batatas do James. Sirius pôs a fonte com carne no centro da mesa. — Ah! Bebê pode me trazer outra cerveja quando entrares?

—Já peguei amor.

Sentando em sua cadeira habitual, Sirius olhou para a entrada para ver Harry e James no que parecia uma conversa pesada. Rapidamente perguntou-se se tinha ido muito longe com o Harry. Olhou como Harry devagar sacudia sua cabeça, antes que James o abraçasse. No caminho Harry agarrou o James por trás e enterrou sua cara em seu tórax, o que fez que Sirius olhasse para outro lado lhes dando um pouco de privacidade.

Ele entendia que não tinha uma resposta para o Harry, não a tinha. James era o primeiro homem que alguma vez tinha amado e Sirius não tinha nenhuma idéia de como poderia lhe afetar a sua morte. Só de pensar que algo acontecesse com James lhe trazia lágrimas aos olhos. Sirius piscou rapidamente e sacudiu sua cabeça. —Suficiente.

Ele estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que se assustou quando James deu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. —Estás bem? —James perguntou-lhe enquanto punha a garrafa de cerveja sobre a mesa.

—Sim - Sirius estendeu a mão e acariciou o extremo do James.

Depois de jantar, os três foram limpar a cozinha, antes de instalar-se para olhar um filme na TV de tela grande. Harry olhava o filme com um olho e seu pai e Sirius com o outro. Eles estavam em paz um com o outro, seu pai se enroscava no colo de Sirius. Sirius brandamente acariciava a seu pai no estômago. Harry sentiu um punho apertar seu coração. Teria tido com o Ron alguma vez um pouco parecido?

Ele acreditava que não. Com o Ron, parecia que não tinham tido, nem risadas, nem brigas, nem sexo. Na realidade, não podia recordar alguma vez ter estado juntos olhando algum filme como fazia seu pai. O pensamento o deprimiu tanto, que teve que escapar. Parou bruscamente, e se estirou. —vou sair.

James se sentou e balançou suas pernas ao piso. —Quer que lhe leve?

—Não, está bem. É uma noite agradável para dar um passeio. —Harry tomou sua garrafa de cerveja vazia e se dirigiu à cozinha. Colocou a garrafa na lata do lixo. Quando retornou à sala de estar, ele viu o olhar de seu pai. —O que?

Limpando sua garganta, James elevou a vista para ele. —Não crês que já é tempo de que lhe compremos outro carro?

—Não, não acredito. Por agora caminharei. Meu apartamento está à só seis quadras daqui, e quatro do campus. —Ele se dobrou e beijou o seu pai na bochecha—. Não se preocupe por mim.

James soltou uma curta risada. —Sim, claro. —James tomou sua mão, de repente olhando-o muito sério—Tem que começar a viver outra vez. Ron não teria querido que lhe fechasse à vida como o estiveste fazendo.

—Sim, bom, adivinho que nunca saberemos o que Ron queria, ou saberemos? —Harry colocou um beijo rápido sobre a testa do Justin antes de sair da casa.

Dando um passo na calçada, Harry se dirigiu ao seu apartamento. Sentia-se zangado e triste ao mesmo tempo. Não podia zangar-se com seu pai, sabia que estava preocupado por ele, mas ainda tinha um preço a pagar por tomar a vida do Ron.

Recordando a noite do acidente, Harry alcançou seu edifício de apartamentos e seguiu caminhado. Tinham estado em um restaurante, celebrando seu triunfo. Nesse dia Harry recordava que Ron abertamente paquerava com o garçom. Tinha suspeitado durante semanas que Ron estava interessado nos jogadores, embora Harry realmente não pudesse culpá-lo. Ron era um tipo magnífico e o dois só tinham estado um com o outro. Talvez ele só quisesse ver como seria estar com outro homem, mas ver Ron paquerar abertamente diante dele, enfureceu ao Harry.

Tirou sua carteira e lançou algumas notas na mesa e logo se pôs de pé. —Vou para casa. Se estiver mais interessado no garçom, vá para casa com ele—. Ele girou e saiu do restaurante.

Não levou muito tempo a Ron alcançá-lo no estacionamento. —Ah, qual é seu maldito problema?

Harry se deteve e se deu para volta ao Ron. —Não sei talvez o fato de que virtualmente possuías o garçom com seus olhos. Olhe homem, se já não quiser isto, pois, merda, só me diz. Mas se alguma vez me intero que está saindo com outro enquanto esteja comigo, te mato.

Abrindo a porta de seu carro, Harry se sentou, colocou seu cinto de segurança. Uns segundos mais tarde, Ron se deslizou no assento de passageiros. Tirou o carro do estacionamento, e o pôs em marcha para a rua principal quando Ron finalmente falou.

—Sabe que te amo. É só que sou curioso. Sinto se lhe chateia, mas é verdade.

Essa foi era a última coisa que Harry recordava antes que um condutor bêbado passasse pelo sinal vermelho e batesse contra o lado do passageiro de seu pequeno carro.

Harry deixou de andar e esfregou sua cara. Olhou ao redor, estava surpreso de encontrar do outro lado do campus. Suspirando, ele girou e entrou em sua casa.

_TBC..._

* * *

><p>Drarry =) =)<p>

* * *

><p>* Julian é um marechal de campo (inglês: quarterback) é uma posição do futebol americano e futebol canadense. Os marechais de campo são membros da equipe ofensiva, são os líderes da equipe nas jogadas ofensivas, assim como são responsáveis por lhes dizer a jogada a outros, já seja um fake, um passe, uma patada de desembaraço ou uma carreira. O término marechal de campo tem sua origem no rugby, onde os jogadores de atrás, de acordo com a distância que se levava com os dianteiros eram designados como "quarterback".<p>

* * *

><p>Bom eu tinha que deixar um gostinho não é? E comentários? =)<p>

Beijoo


	3. Capitulo II

Boa leitura :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dois<strong>

O alarme que zumbia em seu ouvido despertou o Harry a manhã seguinte. Ficou toda a tarde estudando para sua aula de Mitologia grega e sentia os efeitos essa amanhã. Enquanto golpeava para silenciar o botão, Harry sentiu seu pênis puxar e o rubor em sua cara lhe recordou o sonho erótico. Começava a ser habitual sua presença nestes dias. O que mais lhe incomodava era que os sonhos não eram os mesmos exceto que tinham o mesmo personagem principal. Balançando suas pernas pelo lado da cama, Harry se dirigiu à ducha. Ligando a água quente, olhou sua ereção matutina.

—Bem, olá! Vá que está grande.

Quando deu um passo sob o rocio quente da ducha, Harry verteu um pouco de xampu em sua mão e abrigou seu pênis. Acariciando-o, Harry recordou o sonho da noite anterior. Foi-se inclinado diante do escritório do professor Malfoy, enquanto o alto e muito musculoso deus grego, surrava-o. Sujeitando com firmeza seu pênis, Harry apertou-se até gozar. Quase caiu de joelhos quando viu seu sêmen correr para abaixo pelo deságüe. Ele fechou seus olhos e os apertou quando uma imagem do Ron golpeou sua mente. —Lamento-o Ron.

Chegar à aula a tempo foi um pouco mais difícil aquela amanhã. Estava preparado para seu teste, mas não tão seguro sobre ver o professor. Tomou seu assento habitual, a metade do caminho entre o inicio da aula e o centro da sala – de - aula. Harry pôs sua mochila no piso. Repicando com seu lápis, sentiu como lhe cortava a respiração quando o Professor Malfoy entrou na sala. Harry olhou ao seu redor, obviamente não era o único estudante que tinha sonhos com o professor, embora parecesse só um homem comum. Depois de entregar o exame final, o professor Malfoy subiu ao alto tablado do salão. Harry encontrava-se difícil, no inicio, porque estava olhando-o, mas logo se concentrou em seu exame. Viu-se surpreso de quão fácil lhe resultou o exame e meia hora mais tarde já o tinha concluído. Olhou a seu redor para ver que o resto dos estudantes trabalhavam nele com força. Silenciosamente tomou sua mochila do piso, e começou a andar para o corredor. Nesse momento viu que o professor o fazia gestos para que se aproximasse de sua mesa, lhe indicando que deixasse seu exame ali.

Assentindo, Harry deixou cair sua prova sobre a mesa e deu a volta para sair. O professor agitou sua mão até que conseguiu a atenção do Harry. Tragando uma superabundância de saliva de sua boca, Harry se aproximou do Malfoy. Movendo seu dedo para o Harry, Malfoy o fez gestos para que se aproximasse mais. OH demônios, estou em problemas. Ele se inclinou mais perto e quase se correu sobre seu jeans quando Malfoy cavou sua mão sobre o ouvido do Harry e lhe sussurrou:

- Tenho algo que falar com você. Pode encontrar-se comigo em meu escritório depois de aulas.

Harry estava tão perdido no quente fôlego contra seu ouvido e o aroma incrivelmente cítrico que provinha de seu professor que o tomou vários segundos responder.

—Sim, senhor - assentiu e se afastou. A quente risada do Malfoy encheu seu ventre enquanto saía calado e rapidamente da sala de conferências.

Decidindo esperar em baixo uma árvore no prédio, Harry surpreendeu-se ao encontrar toda a área quase vazia. Pelo geral nesta época o prédio estava cheio de estudantes fazendo o que faziam todos, rir com seus amigos, estudar silenciosamente. Encontrando sua árvore favorita, Harry se estirou com suas costas sobre a suave grama verde. Não podia imaginar o que era o que o professor Malfoy poderia querer com ele. Merda, seu pênis começou a mover-se. Detrás do cinto de seus jeans o só pensar que queria Malfoy fazia crescer sua ereção. Com ela, também chegava à culpa. Não deveria pensar em outros homens. Tinha jurado ao Ron que o amaria toda a vida. Como demônios podia estar pensando no Malfoy, quando Ron nem sequer tinha sido enterrado há dois anos.

Mandando seus deprimentes pensamentos longe, Harry deixou que sua memória divagasse no pavilhão de folhas sobre ele. A buzina de um automóvel o sobressaltou, despertando-o. Tentando recordar onde estava Harry olhou ao redor para ver que o prédio estava completamente vazio. Sustentando seu pulso, viu que tinham corrido quase duas horas do exame.

—OH demônios.

Harry se levantou do chão, e correu tão rápido como pôde devido a sua perna destroçada para o escritório do Malfoy. Depois de subir três escadas, Harry deu volta em uma esquina bem a tempo para ver ao Malfoy fechar a porta de escritório.

—Senhor—, chamou-o sem ar, descansando suas mãos sobre seus joelhos. Maldição, quando havia estado em tão má forma?

—Estás bem? —Malfoy perguntou-lhe enquanto cruzava o corredor para se juntar a ele.

Harry assentiu e sustentou sua mão.

—Sim. Lamento-o, é só que corri um pouco. Não é tarefa fácil com uma perna como a minha. — devagar recuperava seu fôlego e se endireitou para saudar ao professor —. Fiquei dormindo no jardim. Sinto me haver perdido nossa reunião.

—Está bem. —disse Malfoy olhando seu relógio—. Estava indo almoçar, te interessaria em me acompanhar? Podemos falar enquanto comemos.

Antes de sequer pensá-lo, Harry afirmou. —Parece-me bem.

Malfoy assinalou sua direita ao Harry. —Desçamos pelo elevador?

Assentindo outra vez, Harry seguiu ao Malfoy. Depois de que as portas se abrissem e entrassem, o professor se deu volta.

—O que gostaria de almoçar?

—OH, eu gosto de algo que seja grande e carnudo. —logo que as palavras saíram de sua boca, Harry se tinha se arrependido. Que demônios? Converti-me em um completo asno.

Dando uma cotovelada ao Harry com o seu, Malfoy riu da evidente vergonha de Harry.

- Conseguiremos o que busca. — Malfoy fez uma pausa para bater nas costas a um Harry que se acabava de afogar— Conheço um lugar onde poderemos encontrar o melhor sanduíche de carne.

—Parece-me bem, senhor. — Harry tentou recuperar-se enquanto saíam do elevador.

Enquanto Malfoy caminhava sob a luz do sol de tarde, voltou-se para o Harry.

- Quando não estivermos na aula, por que não me chama Draco.

—Draco? — Harry se sentiu confundido.

Malfoy se riu outra vez e começou a andar para o estacionamento da faculdade.

— Draco é meu primeiro nome, Draco Lucius Malfoy. —sorriu ao Harry —. Sim, um pai grego amante das tradições. —Com um enorme sorriso zombador sobre sua cara, Harry esperou que Draco subisse em seu enorme SUV, negro.

Subindo, imediatamente colocou seu cinto de segurança enquanto esperava-o. Ele não podia acreditar que tivesse estado tendo sonhos molhados com o homem e nem sequer conhecia seu primeiro nome. Draco, Harry girou o nome em sua mente. Apropriado.

Enquanto conduzia para o restaurante falaram das aulas que planejavam assumir durante o verão. Harry estava feliz de ter algo de que conversar, isso lhe dava a oportunidade de estudar ao Draco. Ele se via um tanto maior no pequeno espaço de seu SUV. Sua espessa cabeleira negra era o bastante larga para pendurar em apertados cachos, emoldurando uns enormes olhos negros, e incríveis. Max estudou a fenda no queixo de Draco, forte e pesadamente sombreada. Sua língua se formado redemoinhos em sua boca, morrendo por inclinar-se e passá-la por acima daquela fenda. Harry apostava que Draco teria que barbear-se ao menos duas vezes ao dia. Deve ter perdido uma pergunta por que Draco lhe agitou sua mão.

— Harry?

—OH, lamento-o. Eu uh... Pensava em algo mais. O que me perguntou?

Dirigindo a Harry os dentes mais brancos que alguma vez tinha visto, Draco riu.

—Não perguntei nada. Já chegamos. —E fez gestos para o restaurante.

—OH, bem, sim. — Harry abriu sua porta e seguiu ao Draco para a escura barra, ainda sorrindo em silêncio. Encontraram uma cabine e deslizaram-se dentro. Harry nervosamente recolheu o cardápio sobre a mesa e ocultou sua cara.

Empurrando o cardápio para baixo com um de seus compridos e bronzeados dedos, Draco estreitou seus olhos um pouco. —Está seguro de que está bem?

A garçonete escolheu esse momento de aproximar-se de sua mesa.

Harry não pôde deixar de notar o modo no que a mulher se inclinou na mesa, lhe mostrando seus abundantes peitos com o propósito de tirar alguma vantagem.

—O que posso lhe trazer para estes dois arrumados homens hoje?

Retornando de novo a seu cardápio, Draco nem sequer a olhou. — Só me traga um sanduíche de um enorme filé cozido ao vapor com verduras e um copo de água.

—E você? —Ela se deu volta para o Harry.

—O mesmo, exceto batatas fritas em vez de verduras—. Harry elevou a vista para o Draco. Poderia jurar ter ouvido um grunhido. Quando a garçonete se foi, ele riu. —Tem algum problema porque pedi batatas fritas?

—Lamento-o. É sozinho que tem um grande corpo e não entendo como pode alimentá-lo com essa sucata de comida e esperar que siga assim.

Encolhendo-se, Harry tomou de novo seu cardápio.

—Sim, bem, esse tipo de preocupações deixaram de me incomodar quando meus dias de futebol terminaram.

Draco pareceu impressionado. —Crê que porque não pode jogar mais futebol, já não é mais um atleta?

—Suponho que não posso arrumar isso, já que nunca mais terei o corpo que tinha há dois anos. Assim por que tentar?

Soltando um fôlego comprido, Draco foi para trás em seu assento, cruzando seus braços sobre seu peito. —O exercício regular, a dieta equilibrada não só fazem uma pessoa mais sã, mas também mais feliz.

Trocando de tema, Harry desenrolou sua baixela de prata e pôs seu guardanapo em seu colo. —Então, do que queria me falar?

Draco não disse nada em seguida. Ele pareceu estudá-lo por alguma razão. Finalmente, depois que a garçonete eles trouxe seus sanduíches, Draco começou. —Queria saber se necessitava um trabalho este verão. Há uma caixa grande de velhos livros e arquivos doados por um professor que trabalhou na Universidade faz aproximadamente sessenta anos. E necessito de alguém que saiba suficiente sobre mitologia para examinar os livros e os arquivos e determinar o que deveria ser catalogado para a biblioteca da Universidade e o que poderia chegar a usar para minhas conferências. Já que é um dos melhores estudantes que alguma vez tenha tido o privilégio de ensinar, pensei que poderia estar interessado.

Ele tomou uma bebida de sua água e dirigiu um sorriso zombador a Harry.

—Além disso, dirigi a seu conselheiro e sei que tomará aulas de verão. Então não tenho que me preocupar de que deseje sair os fins de semana ou algo assim. Isto realmente não será um trabalho de jornada completa, mas lhe pagará por hora e, algo mais, todo o trabalho tem que ser completado para o final do verão. Isto determinará quantas horas em realidade necessitará para completar o trabalho a tempo. Interessado?

Deixando seu sanduíche, Harry limpou suas mãos. E engoliu. —Onde exatamente trabalharia?

—O Doutor Phillips vai ao Egito durante o verão, então ele ofereceu que usem seu escritório, - Draco lhe disse enquanto comia um pouco de brócolis cozido ao vapor.

Harry tomou uma frita e a alagou de ketchup. Ele sabia que Draco compartilhava o escritório com o doutor Phillips. A grande pergunta era por que parecia tentar manipulá-lo com a resposta.

—Draco, quando quer que comece?

—Suponho que na segunda-feira. Não esperava que começasse o fim de semana quando a graduação é na sábado.

Tragando sua frita, Harry sacudiu sua cabeça. —Não vou participar da cerimônia de graduação, assim se pode me conseguir uma chave do escritório, estarei feliz de começar este fim de semana.

Harry olhou como a mandíbula do Draco se apertava. Parecia que estava procurando algo para lhe dizer ou lhe perguntar por que não assistiria, mas não disse nada.

—Muito bem. Conseguirei-te a chave logo que possa.

Retornando a seu departamento, Harry nervosamente passou seus dedos sobre o suave couro do assento a seu lado. Seu corpo se sentia tão tenso depois de estar só uma hora com o Draco, que não estava seguro de quanto duraria com todo um verão pela frente. Sua única esperança seria se Draco planejava ampliar as férias durante este recesso. Quando se aproximavam de seu edifício, deu-se a volta para o Draco.

—Tomará para si um pouco de tempo antes de reiniciar o semestre para alguma viagem?

Pondo o SUV no parque, Draco girou aqueles olhos grandes escuros sobre ele.

—Tenho uma aula até finais de julho. Tomarei uma semana então para voltar para Nova Iorque a ver minha família.

Harry tragou e assentiu. Merda teria que vê-lo a maior parte do tempo.

—Obrigado por almoço. Suponho que lhe verei algum dia dentro desta semana. —Ele começou a escapar, mas uma mão sobre sua perna o deteve. Sentiu seu pênis imediatamente voltar para a vida atrás de seu zíper. Olhando ao Draco, rezou para que a dureza detrás de seu cinto não se notasse

— Sim?

Estalando seus olhos para baixo, um pequeno sorriso zombador estirou a boca do Draco. Maldição, definitivamente tinha descoberto sua inadequada ereção.

—Encontrarei-te quando conseguir a chave. Tenho que comprovar com o Phillips e ver algumas instruções que me deixará quanto ao emprego de seu escritório. - Deu à coxa do Harry um apertão leve antes de adicionar. — Obrigado pelo almoço. Odeio comer sozinho.

Harry sorriu e se aproximou de seu apartamento em um estado de atordoamento. Ainda podia sentir a pressão da mão do Draco enquanto espremia sua perna. Abrindo a porta, deixou as chaves sobre a mesa, quando viu a foto do Ron. Tinha-a tirado no verão depois de seu primeiro ano na universidade e era a favorita do Harry. Tinham estado nadando no lago com seu pai e Sirius toda a tarde e ambos tinham um bronzeado agradável. Os braços de um ao redor do outro. Harry ria na imagem, enquanto Ron parecia mal-humorado. —por que alguma vez o tinha notado antes?

Olhou a foto uns momentos antes de fazer-se para trás da mesa. Tombando-se no sofá, Harry abriu sua mochila e retirou seu livro de economia. Tinha um exame final na quarta-feira e logo teriam terminado suas aulas por dez dias. Estava inscrito em duas aulas durante o verão, sabendo que trabalharia. Começava a concentrar-se no estudo quando soou o telefone a seu lado. Deixando seu livro, Harry atendeu.

—Olá?

—Ah, filho.

—Ah! — Harry se pôs cômodo, sabendo que seu pai manteria-o na linha um momento.

—Como foi no teste?

—Bem. Suponho que devo ter estudado porque não me levou muito tempo. Eu... Uh... Tive um almoço com o Professor Malfoy depois. Quer me contratar durante o verão para que examine uma caixa de arquivos e livros que um antigo professor deixou quando se foi do departamento.

—Isso é bom. Sei que estiveste pensando em um trabalho parcial. Não prejudicará seus estudos, não?

Pondo seus olhos em branco, Harry sorriu abertamente.

—Não. Tenho um horário muito flexível e posso dispor de minhas horas, enquanto o trabalho esteja completo ao finalizar o verão. Draco me conseguirá uma chave. Usarei o escritório do Doutor Phillips.

—Draco?

—Lamento-o, o professor Malfoy.

—Ele te deixa chamá-lo por seu primeiro nome?

Harry ouviu a desaprovação na voz de seu pai.

—Só quando não estamos em aula, ali ele será o professor Malfoy.

—Como é, este tipo do Draco?

—Grande e grego.

Lendo um pouco nas entrelinhas, seu pai lhe perguntou mais coisas.

—Quantos anos tem? É casado?

—Demônios, pai, para o interrogatório. Eu diria que está em seus trinta ou princípios dos quarenta. Não vi um anel de bodas e ele não falou sobre uma esposa ou meninos enquanto almoçamos. Ele é meu professor e chefe.

—E só isso?

Apagando um fôlego audível, Harry se sentou sobre o sofá.

—Não tenho o olho posto nele assim realmente não importa de todos os modos. Há algo mais que queira?

—Sim. Só queria me assegurar que não vai à cerimônia de Graduação. Sirius e eu pensamos ir casa ao Evergrenn este fim de semana diretamente depois da cerimônia. Queríamos saber se quer ir acampar conosco.

—Não e obrigado. Penso começar meu trabalho este fim de semana.

—Bem. Estará para o jantar da quinta-feira?

—Como todas as semanas.

—Não te faça de ardiloso comigo.

Sorrindo abertamente, Harry podia sentir a risada na voz de seu pai.

—E eu pensando que era a razão pela que gastava milhares de dólares em mim, ou me equivoco?

—Asno simpático. Verei-te na quinta-feira e boa sorte em seu teste. Amo-te.

—Amo-te.

James pendurou o telefone e olhou o relógio. Faltavam duas horas para que Sirius retornasse a casa. Ele sabia que estava no caminho agora, depois de uma viagem ao sul para conhecer um jogador novato de primeiro ano, mas James não podia esperar para falar com ele. Depois de agarrar uma cerveja, instalou seu grande corpo em sua cadeira e marcou o número de seu celular.

—Ah, bebê.

—Ah, amor. A que hora estará em casa? —O som da profunda voz do Sirius fez que o pênis do James atirasse, justo como sempre fazia.

—Um... Outros noventa minutos se o tráfico permanecer leve. Por quê? O que acontece?

—Só sinto saudades. É duro estar sem ti. Acredito que começarei a ir ao escritório. Isto está muito sozinho.

—Pobre bebê, estarei em casa dentro de pouco para te cuidar, — Sirius brincou.

— Vais seguir jogando se te digo que desabotoei minhas calças, Ohh, agora estou colocando a mão dentro de minha cueca e as baixei e estou olhando um enorme pênis em minha mão.

—Maldito, quer me matar?

Essas palavras retiraram a luxúria do James imediatamente.

—Não. Sinto muito, lamento-o. Essa é a última coisa que quero. Necessito-te, sim? Necessito-te para que chegue a casa inteiro.

—OH, bebê. Não pense assim. Eu só brincava. Estarei em casa, só esteja preparado quando chegar.

—Sempre estou preparado para ti. Acredito que me saltarei fazer o jantar esta noite. Poderíamos pedir algo.

—Estarei ali logo. Amo-te.

—Sim, amor, eu também. —James pendurou o telefone e o sacudiu para o sofá. O momento de impacto quando Sirius mencionou a morte o havia chocado, tinha balançado seu coração. Desde só pensar que poderia viajar com o Sirius e ver morrer a seu amor entre seus braços fez correr uma onda de tristeza que o venceu e o fez encurvar-se como uma bola no sofá. Como podia pensar em ajudar o Harry a vencer algo assim. Se isto lhe passasse, ele saberia que só quereria morrer com o Sirius.

—Meu moço é mais forte que eu. —compreendeu em voz alta.

Quando Sirius entrou na casa, encontrou ao James dormindo, deitado em seu enorme sofá favorito. Decidiu tomar uma rápida ducha antes de despertá-lo. Sirius foi nas pontas dos pés do sofá para o banheiro. Recentemente barbeado e cheirando a sabão, Sirius pôs uma cueca boxer e retornou à sala de estar. Ainda dormindo, James estava muito mais jovem que seus quarenta e quatro anos.

Andando para a cozinha, Sirius pegou o telefone, e pediu comida rápida. Agarrou um par de garrafas de água do refrigerador, e retornou à sala de estar. Pôs as garrafas sobre a mesa, Sirius avançou lentamente ao lado do James no amplo sofá de couro. Sem despertar, James se fez um nó em braços e colocou sua cabeça sob o queixo do Sirius. Necessitava de alguma pele, devagar a enrugada camisa branca do James começou a ser desabotoada pelo Sirius. Assim que o ar fresco alcançou sua pele exposta, James despertou.

—OH, amor. Estou tão contente de que tenha chegado - James foi beijando o caminho para seu mamilo e tomou—. Mmm... Sim... Sente-se bem, bebê. —Sirius teve que estender suas coxas para acomodar sua ereção que crescia. —O que te deixou tão transtornado? Não acostuma a tirar uma sesta durante o dia.

Soltando o mamilo do Sirius, James levantou sua cabeça para olhar os olhos do Sirius.

—Falei com o Harry, e logo quando falei contigo… — James sacudiu sua cabeça ligeiramente e enterrou sua cara contra o peito do Sirius—. Não volte a me dizer que pode morrer. Sinto-me tão mal com que Harry não pode seguir adiante com sua vida. Acredito que esta tarde compreendi que está passando por um inferno e que se alguma vez passa-te algo…

Abrigando-se em seus braços, apertando-o mais perto dele, Sirius beijou sua cabeça.

—É o mesmo para mim, mas tudo o que podemos fazer é viver cada dia que tivermos juntos. —Ele apertou James em seu colo—. Diga-me que te disse Harry.

Encolhendo seus ombros como um pequeno moço, James seguiu jogando com os mamilos duros do Sirius. —Ele teve um almoço com um de seus professores e lhe ofereceu um trabalho. Catalogará um material de investigação que doaram a Universidade.

—Que professor? Pergunto-me se o conheço.

— Harry disse que seu nome era Draco Malfoy. —Sirius gemeu, James se separou o suficiente para olhá-lo - O conhece? É a causa de seu gemido?

—Não o conheço bem, mas estive em um par de almoços na faculdade onde tinha visto-o.

—Então... Qual é o problema?

—Nenhum. —Tentando trocar de tema, Sirius recolheu a garrafa da água e a deu ao James—. Toma. Calculo que estará sedento depois de dormir com a boca aberta - sorriu abertamente e lhe piscou os olhos um olho quando James tomou a garrafa.

Estreitando seus olhos para o Sirius, James tirou a tampa e tomou um gole.

—Não teria gemido se o nome do novo chefe de Harry não te tivesse incomodado. Agora me diz.

Sirius tomou a oportunidade de abrir sua própria água e tomar um gole.

—Demônios, não sei por que o fiz. O homem é magnífico, e gay.

James ficou rígido nos braços do Sirius.

—Está tentando me dizer que se sente atraído por alguém mais?

Sacudindo sua cabeça, Sirius tomou sua garrafa e a do James e as deixou abaixo.

—Acaso você não gosta de Antonio Bandeiras?

—E por que não deveria?

—Exato, mas sentir-se atraído por alguém não significa que vai a enganar a pessoa que mais ama no mundo. Eu gemi porque não há nenhum modo em que Harry seja capaz de resistir se Draco está interessado nele.

—Bom isso não é algo bom?

—Não estou seguro que o seja. Acima de tudo, ele é um professor da Universidade e Harry ainda é considerado um estudante. Em segundo lugar, há algo sobre o Draco... Não sei... Uma espécie de presença sobre ele. Definitivamente é um macho Alfa. Ele manda em qualquer espaço. Isso é o que é. Estou só preocupado porque se os dois se reúnem, Draco tentará dirigir a nosso Harry.

A resposta do James foi cortada pela campainha. Ele olhou ao Sirius.

—O jantar?

—Sim, ordenei uma pizza enquanto roncava. Faça-me o favor e abre a porta. Não estou seguro que o tipo me aprecie aparecendo em cueca.

James se desenredou do corpo do Justin e ficou de pé.

—Eu não ronco, - disse-lhe enquanto ia abrir a porta.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Então merece comentários?<em>**

**_Beijoo_**


	4. Capitulo III

**Nome: **SideLined, Adaptação para o mundo HP

**Avisos: **Relacionamento Homem/Homem. Não Gostas? Então vai a procura do que gostas :)

**Disclaimer: _Projecto feito de fãs para fãs! :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Oiee, notas lá em baixo :)<strong>

**Boa Leitura =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Três<strong>

Harry passou a metade do dia seguinte na biblioteca estudando para seu exame final de economia. Quando saiu do edifício depois de ter feito o exame, Harry suspirou.

—Outro A - disse sorridente.

Nesse momento decidiu ir ao Departamento de História para falar com o Draco sobre seu emprego do verão. Não tinha escutado nada sobre as chaves do escritório ainda e estava ansioso por começar a trabalhar.

Usando o elevador, Harry caminho pelo corredor do terceiro piso. Deteve-se o notar uma pequena intensidade em seu passo. De repente sentindo-se culpado, Harry deu meia volta para. Compreendendo que não era pelo trabalho que estava desejando começar, mas sim por que trabalharia perto do Draco. Negando com sua cabeça pressionou o botão do elevador sentindo-se aliviado quando as portas se abriram imediatamente. Harry entrou nele e esperou a que as portas fechassem.

—Pode as manter abertas? —disse uma forte e dominante voz.

Harry levantou a cabeça enquanto procurava apalpando o botão em o tabuleiro de comandos. Tragando, Harry se moveu a um lado enquanto Draco entrava nele elevador.

—Obrigado.

—De nada.

—O que estas fazendo aqui? Tem uma reunião com algum de seus professores?

—Não. Não. Apenas descia, imagino, - disse enquanto estudava a Draco pela extremidade do olho. Um traje, OH merda, Draco tinha posto traje hoje. Harry sentiu um puxão em seu jeans e esclarecendo sua garganta disse

— Você está muito bem vestido hoje.

—Tenho uma entrevista para jantar com os benfeitores do departamento. É para ali que me dirijo agora. Odeio esta parte de meu trabalho, mas sempre podemos usar o dinheiro adicional. —disse Draco dando-se meia volta só para poder olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos—. A propósito, o Doutor Phillips me disse que estará fora do escritório na sexta-feira. A caixa está em meu escritório e agora mesmo, mas a moverei para ali quando tiver ido. Tomei a liberdade de examinar o conteúdo. Até agora, só tinha escutado sobre isso. É um pouco mais do que tinha previsto. Terá muito trabalho. Todos os documentos de identificação estão soltos. Não têm nenhuma ordem pelo que não estou seguro se foi obra do professor ou de seus filhos.

—Está bem. Eu gosto de estar ocupado, senhor.

Draco inesperadamente grunhiu quando as comporta se abriram. Harry o olhou bruscamente. —Senhor?

—Verei-te mais tarde, Harry - Draco saiu do elevador sem dizer outra palavra. Harry o seguiu para logo ficar de pé ali.

Da maneira que Draco tinha pronunciado seu nome foi, mas bem uma carícia em vez de um adeus. Harry moveu seus olhos fechando-os afligido quando um sentimento de isolamento o bombardeou. Empurrando abriu a porta, e saiu do edifício. Era já tempo? Era isso o que sentia? Decidindo que tinha que falar com o Sirius, Harry se dirigiu ao departamento de Atletismo. Sirius estava ao telefone quando Harry bateu na porta ligeiramente e entrou no escritório. Com um sorriso de boas-vindas Sirius lhe indicou com sua mão que terminaria a chamada em um segundo. Harry tomou assento diante do escritório do Sirius e esperou a que terminasse.

—Bem, bebê. Sim, estarei em casa aproximadamente em uma hora. Amo-te —Sirius pendurou o telefone— Ah! A que devo o prazer desta visita surpresa? Não acredito que tenha estado neste edifício desde… - o Sirius fechou a boca de repente. Harry de repente se sentiu incômodo.

—Preciso falar com alguém e meu pai não é precisamente o melhor conselheiro que conheço.

Tirando seus pés do escritório, Sirius se inclinou para frente, apoiando seus antebraços no livro diante dele. —O que acontece?

Com um forte suspiro, Harry se recostou em sua cadeira. —Não sei exatamente. Estive me sentindo estanho ultimamente, sozinho, mas assim que reconheço este sentimento começo a me sentir culpado - Harry passou as mãos por seu cabelo—. Merda, não sei. Quero dizer, que digo a mim mesmo que é tempo de seguir adiante, mas quando retorno a minha casa e vejo a foto do Ron e…

Sirius o interrompeu. —Talvez seja hora de que tire alguma das fotos - antes que pudesse protestar, Sirius moveu sua mão. — Não te estou sugerindo que tire todas as fotos, mas tem que admitir que seu apartamento parecesse mais um santuário que uma casa.

—Não quero esquecê-lo - Harry jogou com a borracha gasta de seu sapato.

—Nunca te disse que deveria, mas se seu rosto é a única coisa que vê quando está em casa, nunca poderá seguir diante. Faça ao Ron uma caixa especial, um álbum ou algo do estilo. Ponha tudo isso que quer conservar nela e desfaz de todo o resto. Talvez devesse chamar a sua mãe e lhe perguntar se quiser alguma de suas coisas - Harry sacudiu a cabeça. Sentindo como seus olhos começavam a arder de só pensar em olhar entre as coisas do Ron

—Ela não quer nada. Depois... Depois do acidente, disse-lhe que poderia pegar tudo o que quisesse. Mas me disse que tudo em nossa casa era meu, suas lembranças estão guardadas todas na segurança no quarto de sua casa - olhou ao Sirius—. Nunca toquei em nada que fora dele. Infernos, sua roupa ainda está pendurada em nosso armário. Pensei que se deixava como estava antes, sentiria que ele ainda estava vivo.

—E isso é perfeitamente natural. Mas passou-se quase dois anos e meio. Acredito que é hora de te unir à terra dos vivos.

Sirius se pôs de pé e caminho u ao redor do escritório oferecendo seus braços ao Harry, - Me dê um abraço.

Sorrindo, Harry se levantou e o abraçou. —Obrigado.

Sustentando-o por seus braços Sirius se retirou. —Se necessitar ajuda, sabe que sempre estarei aqui.

—Sim, sei. Obrigado.

Depois de uma viagem à loja de vinhos e à organização, Harry se preparou para começar a exorcizar seu apartamento. Tirando-se toda a roupa, fico só com uma cueca e se sentou no sofá. Com uma garrafa aberta de tequila em mão, Harry olhou ao redor da sala de estar. Sirius tinha razão. Havia muito mais fotos do Ron agora que quando estava vivo. Depois de um par de goles, levantou-se e recolheu o primeiro quadro de cima do centro de entretenimento. Enquanto envolvia cada um dos quadros com papel de seda, estudava a cara do Ron. As fotos dos dois no instituto eram muito diferentes das suas fotos da universidade.

Harry tocou o rosto do Ron com seus dedos. Sustentou a foto tirada só um mês antes da morte do Ron. Quanto mais estudava a foto, menos reconhecia a seu melhor amigo e amante. —Desde quando estavas tão triste? Sussurrou olhando a foto. —Era por mim, ou por você? Posando a foto na mesa de café, Harry tomou a garrafa esquecendo-se do copo esta vez. Recolheu a garrafa e tomou vários goles. Com a garrafa ainda na mão pôs toda sua atenção de novo na foto. Deus desejava que Ron estivesse ali agora mesmo para responder suas perguntas. Enquanto mais bebia, mais se perguntava se eles ainda estariam juntos se Ron não tivesse morrido. Durante os últimos meses que estiveram juntos Ron tinha mudado. Ele tinha se afastado e começava a desaparecer durante horas. Sempre que lhe perguntava sobre isso, Ron ficava na defensiva e lhe dizia que deixasse de se fazer de mamãe.

Nesse momento, Harry realmente não tinha visto o que via agora. Na foto Ron não parecia feliz e agora lhe resultava óbvio. Bebeu outro gole da garrafa, sabendo que tudo o que necessitava essa noite era esquecer. Desesperadamente necessitava ter uma noite sem sonhos eróticos com o Draco, ou a culpa que sentia depois, estendendo a mão, Harry agarrou a moldura da mesa e levou para a cozinha com ele. Atirou-a no cubo do lixo. Esta era uma foto que não lhe importava nunca mais voltar a ver. Cambaleando-se de volta ao sofá, Harry foi surpreso por uns golpes na porta. Pensando que era Sirius ou seu pai, Harry foi à porta com a garrafa ainda firmemente em sua mão.

Ao abrir a porta, surpreendeu-se ao encontrar-se com o Draco. Harry tragou enquanto o objeto de suas fantasias estava parado diante dele usando o mesmo maldito traje que levava antes. Ficou momentaneamente perplexo, sem poder articular palavra alguma.

—Estás bem? —disse Draco com voz forte.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Harry cambaleou de volta ao sofá sentando-se lentamente. Estendendo seus braços, com a garrafa em sua mão disse, - Simplesmente exorcizando a alguns demônios. O que posso fazer por ti?

Draco entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás dele. Olhando ao redor, chegou ao sofá e se sentou ao lado do Harry. Procurando em seu bolso tirou uma chave. — Parei em meu escritório na volta. O Dr. Phillips justamente saía, parece que terminou antes. Ele me deu a chave e pensei em deixar aqui e assim poderá começar quando queira - Draco deixou a chave sobre a mesa de café—. Agora quer me dizer o que é o que te passa?

Harry notou o modo no que Draco olhava sua perna. Ninguém além de seu pai, Sirius e o pessoal do hospital tinham visto as cicatrizes do acidente. Agarrando a manta que tinha no respaldo do sofá, Harry rapidamente cobriu sua perna. Ao levantar seu olhar se encontrou com os olhos do Draco.

Negando com a cabeça lentamente, Draco tirou a manta da perna do Harry. —Não há nenhuma necessidade de escondê-la, além disso, faz muito calor para uma manta.

—É horrendo, - disse ele tratando de arrancar a manta das mãos do Draco.

—Horrendo? Não. —Draco moveu seus compridos e bronzeados dedos sobre as cicatrizes de sua perna. Quanto mais lhe tocava mais duro ficava Harry. Não podia fazer isso, não agora, não rodeado pelas fotos do Ron. Isso era muito.

Harry se aparto bruscamente, olhando para o Draco. —Obrigado por me trazer as chaves. —antes de levantar-se, Harry olhou diretamente a os olhos do Draco, perguntando-se se notaria através de suas apertadas cueca sua semi-ereção. Rezando para que não dissesse nada. Caminhando para a porta, Draco se deteve e pôs uma mão sobre o ombro do Harry. —Está seguro de que tudo está bem?

Harry assentiu antes de baixar o olhar a seus pés. Seu corpo respondia ao toque do Draco e o odiou, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia mover-se. —Estou bem, senhor.

Draco apertou fortemente ele braço do Harry. —Por favor. Não sabe o que me faz quando me chama assim, me chame Draco.

—Sim, s… Draco. —disse sobressaltado ao sentir os lábios do Draco sobre o topo de sua cabeça justo antes de liberasse de seus braços.

Harry ouviu a porta abrir-se e esperou vários segundos para escutar como se fechava. Quando isto não aconteceu, elevou a vista. Draco estava de pé na entrada olhando-o, sua excitação era evidente com um forte controle e seu olhar fixo no vulto proeminente que se notava sob suas calças. —me chame se necessitar algo.

—Bem, - resmungou, segundos antes que a porta se fechasse e Draco se fora. Ainda aturdido, Harry foi até o sofá e olhou ao redor do quarto. Já não sentia o zumbido do álcool, e olhou as fotos que ainda precisavam ser guardadas. Tinha que sair dali. De repente as lembranças eram muito para ele. Saltando do sofá, Harry se dirigiu ao banheiro. Depois de uma rápida ducha, Harry entrou no dormitório. Procurando em sua caixa de lembranças, tomou um pacote de fósforos que tinha encontrado no bolso do casaco do Ron depois de que morrera. Tocando os fósforos, Harry olhou o nome sobre a caixa.

—Secrets —disse. Harry se perguntou que tinha feito Ron no Secrets que nem sequer lhe tinha contado. Não estava familiarizado com esse lugar e tinha vivido na cidade durante quatro anos. Dando-lhe a volta, leu a direção—. É hora de averiguar quais eram seus demônios, Ron.

Depois de colocar uns jeans de cintura baixa obscenamente apertados com uma camiseta branca, Harry pediu um táxi. Depois de uma viagem de vinte minutos, esteve a ponto de arrepender-se. Não estava seguro de se queria saber que encontraria ao final desta viagem. O táxi parou em frente do que parecia ser um bar de couro. Com nova determinação, Harry pagou ao condutor e saiu. Abrindo a porta, foi golpeado imediatamente por um forte aroma de suor e a homens. O gorila que estava sentado sobre um tamborete na entrada da porta olhando o de acima a baixo disse.

—Não te tinha visto aqui antes, carinho.

—Sou novo, - murmurou entrando no bar. As mesas no enorme e escuro salão pareciam estar cheias, então Harry se dirigiu para a barra. Encontrando um tamborete desocupado, Harry elevou a mão ao garçom para conseguir sua atenção. —Tequila, por favor.

O homem cabeceou e lhe verteu o gole em um copo. —Aqui tem bonitão.

Harry fechou os olhos ao escutar as palavras carinhosas. Ron sempre o havia chamado assim. Todo mundo sempre tinha comentado a respeito de quão bonito era. Foi essa uma das razões pelas que tinha trabalhado duro durante os treinamentos, não queria ser visto como um homem bonito, os homens não eram bonitos.

Dando a volta em seu tamborete, Harry olhou para a pista de dança. A canção era rápida embora sedutora e o baile refletisse isso. Observando os corpos sedutoramente apertados enquanto moviam-se, Harry sentiu como seu pênis começava a despertar. Enquanto olhava como se moviam os bailarinos, um forte traseiro chamo sua atenção. Ele baixou seu olhar deixando-a fixa em um perfeito musculoso bumbum envolto em calças de couro. —Ah merda, - sussurrou para se mesmo.

Claramente, havia passado muito tempo desde sua última saída. Harry terminou sua bebida e devagar andou para a pista de baile. Esperou até que a canção tivesse terminado antes de bater ligeiramente ao homem grande no ombro. —Você gostaria de dançar? — Harry perguntou timidamente por cima do som da multidão.

As pernas do Harry começaram a tremer, quando viu a pessoa que tinha em frente. Sentiu que caía, mas era incapaz de fazer algo ao respeito. Umas fortes mãos o sustentaram rapidamente sujeitando-o pelo torso. — Draco?

Afastando-se completamente de seu anterior companheiro de baile, Draco pôs seu outro braço ao redor do Harry.

—O que está fazendo aqui?

Ele elevou a vista para os olhos do Draco tão negros como a noite.

—Encontrei uma caixa de fósforos que pertencia ao Ron. Precisava saber - Harry olhou à multidão vestida de couro. Homens maiores se ajoelhavam aos pés de outros homens, uns com colares de cão postos. Era óbvio que isto era algum tipo de assunto Dominação/Submissão, mas para ele não tinha sentido. Olhou de novo ao Draco.

—Você… Conhecia o Ron?

Suspirando, Draco sacudiu sua cabeça.

—Se estas perguntando se alguma vez transei com ele a resposta é não. Se perguntas se vinha aqui freqüentemente, a resposta é sim.

Harry tentou distanciar-se dos braços do Draco.

—Por quê? — sacudiu sua cabeça enquanto Draco seguiu sustentando-o—. Por que vinha aqui sem me dizer nada?

—Tenho minhas próprias opiniões sobre isso, mas não é algo que esteja disposto a falar contigo agora mesmo. Mais tarde, quando estiver acalmo, falaremos. —Como a música continuava, a gente que dançava ao redor deles começava a golpeá-los. Draco sustentou ao Harry a pouco mais perto e começou a mover seus quadris. —Dança comigo.

Harry estava muito intumescido para rechaçá-lo naquele momento. Deixou que Draco o trouxesse mais perto escorregando por entre uma coxa uma perna de couro. O primeiro roce de seu pênis contra a perna do Draco enviou sacudidas de prazer por todo o corpo do Harry. Sem poder evitá-lo, gemeu.

Empurrando ainda mais ao Harry contra suas pernas, Draco se dobrou e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— Sonhei te tendo nesta posição. Desejo-te.

Quando Harry gemeu e elevou a vista fazia ele, Draco beijou seus lábios, deslizando sua língua profundamente na boca do Harry. Ainda beijando-se, Harry deixou a seu corpo tomar o controle de sua mente enquanto se esfregava contra Draco. Quando uma mão forte cobriu sua ereção, Harry pensou que enlouqueceria. Ele rompeu o beijo,

- Para ou vou gozar em meu jeans.

—Vêem para a casa comigo - sussurrou Draco contra seus lábios enquanto seguia massageando o pênis do Harry.

—Sim - assobiou quando sentiu ao Draco liberar o botão superior de seus jeans. Parecia que aquele grego grande estava tão quente como ele, em uns segundos, o pênis do Harry estava livre de sua restrição e sendo apertada pela mão do Draco.

—OH merda! —gritou jogando sua cabeça para trás.

Repentinamente, não lhe importou quem estava a seu redor. Tudo o que importava era que seu pênis estava sendo acariciada até a culminação, pelo objeto de seus sonhos. —Vou gozar.

— Goza para mim, homenzinho - Draco grunhiu empurrando seu polegar contra o lado mais sensível do pênis do Harry. Vibrando por sua liberação, Harry bombardeou com sua semente na bronzeada mão do Draco. Sem perder tempo, Draco começou a lamber a essência do Harry de sua mão. Repentinamente, algo ocorreu. Envolveu seus dedos ao redor da mão do Draco e negou com sua cabeça.

—Não o faça. Nem sequer sei se estou são. —Atirando de sua camiseta limpou a mão do Draco. Fechou os olhos, ele não pôde evitar que suas lágrimas corressem por suas bochechas. Enterrou a cara no enorme peito do Draco e se aferro a ele. —OH Deus. Já não sei nada.

Harry sentiu quando Draco fechava o botão de seu jeans e sussurrava palavras doces contra a parte superior de sua cabeça. Harry não entendia as palavras, pois a música era muito forte, mas sentia as vibrações no peito do Draco enquanto falava. Uma vez que o teve sujeito de novo, Draco se dobrou ligeiramente e tomou ao Harry entre seus braços. Escutou Draco dizer algo a um grupo de homens antes de tirá-lo do bar.

Abrindo a porta do passageiro, Draco colocou ao Harry com cuidado no assento. Colocou o cinto de segurança ao redor dele e o fechou. Sabia que provavelmente seria melhor levar Harry de volta a seu próprio apartamento, mas tinha esperado muito tempo para esta noite. Inclusive embora só fosse uma noite, seria dele.

Contornando o SUV, entrou e colocou o cinto de segurança. Pôs o carro em marcha e saiu do estacionamento. Alargando sua mão, passou seus dedos pelo suave cabelo do Harry.

—Está bem. Estaremos ali em um momento. —Continuou cantarolando docemente ao Harry enquanto conduzia as três milhas que faltavam para chegar a sua casa. Estacionando em um caminho de tijolos na entrada de carros, Draco apagou o interruptor do carro. Abrindo a porta do Harry, desatou seu cinto de segurança e o carregou. Harry estava ainda abatido, enquanto ele o colocava em sua cama de tamanho extragrande. Draco tomou seu tempo para despi-lo baixando suas diminutas cueca antes de cobri-lo com a manta. Caminhando ao redor da cama, rapidamente se colocou nu e meteu-se debaixo da manta. Aproximando-se do Harry, caiu entre seus braços.

—Sinto-o - grunhiu Harry —. Acredito que a tequila, a tristeza e os orgasmos não se mesclam muito bem.

—Shh, bebê. Não há necessidade de arrepender-se. Tem um montão de coisas em sua cabeça agora mesmo. Posso esperar. —Suas mãos desceram por suas musculosas costas e descansaram sobre seu traseiro.

—Eu nunca… é a primeira pessoa além do Ron com que vou à cama. —Ele terminou a oração abrindo a boca para beijar o peito do Draco—. Acredito que terei que fazer exames, Huh?

—Sim, porque agora que te tenho aqui, vou querer te conservar. —sabia que tinha que falar com o Harry, de seu estilo de vida, mas este não era o momento—. Eu estou são, mas estaria mais que feliz de ir contigo e fazer os exames de novo. Necessito que confie em minha completamente e sua palavra de que não estará com ninguém mais enquanto estejamos juntos. —Merda, sabia que estava movendo as coisas muito rápido. Isto ia contra tudo o que alguma vez tinha feito, mas tinha desejado o Harry durante anos, desde o primeiro dia que o viu entrar em sua aula de História da Grécia Antiga quando Harry somente era um estudante de primeiro ano.

Draco recordava como tentou terminar a aula com os olhos verdes do Harry olhando-o fixamente. Tinha passado toda a aula na mesma posição detrás de sua mesa para esconder sua ereção muito pouco profissional. A primeira vez que viu o Ron no Secrets, olhou a seu redor esperando ver o Harry. Recordava como Ron paquerava com um homem depois do outro durante os seguintes meses e sempre que presenciava a cena, o fazia sentir-se doente. Nunca soube exatamente que tipo de acerto tinham Ron e Harry, mas ao ver o menino atlético e divertido, em sua aula, soube que não era um convênio bilateral.

Depois da morte do Ron, Draco viu o mesmo menino divertido e atlético converter-se em um sombrio e solitário. Ele tinha sido paciente, esperando até que terminasse sua licenciatura. Sentiu-se aliviado quando chegaram os donativos à Universidade. Do momento que Draco viu os papéis em frente de seu escritório, soube que esse era o modo perfeito de conseguir aproximar-se do Harry. Tinha sido uma debilidade por sua parte lhe levar a chave a sua casa, antes. Ao ver o Harry em cueca apertadas, quase perde o pouco controle que tinha, mas o último que queria era aproveitar-se de Harry quando obviamente estava desconsolado. Sentiu-se tão débil quando saiu do apartamento que decidiu ir a sua casa trocar de roupa e ir direto ao clube.

Tinham passado quase dois anos da última vez que tinha estado ali. Dois anos desde que tinha desejado exercer sua personalidade dominante só com o Harry e sabia que Harry não estava preparado. Agora, com o Harry entre seus braços se perguntava durante quanto tempo poderia controlar essa parte dele. A boca que beliscava seu mamilo o surpreendeu, gemendo com força. —sente-se tão bem, homenzinho.

Enredou seus dedos no cabelo do Harry para sustentar sua cabeça contra seu peito. A mão do Harry vagou através de seu peito, riscando com seus dedos a tatuagem sobre seu coração. —O que significa Babas[1]?

—Pai, - disse Draco enquanto movia a mão do Harry para abaixo.

Harry seguiu descendo pelo peito do Draco até descansar sua mão no nu e endurecido pênis. — Me toque - gemeu separando suas pernas para dar mais espaço ao Harry para explorar. Harry rodou em cima dele e lambendo-o descendeu por seu torso até seu depilado pênis. Harry de repente se deteve. Abrindo os olhos, Draco olhou para baixo. Ali estava Harry olhando fixamente sua outra tatuagem. OH, merda. Levantando o olhar da tatuagem à cara do Draco, Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—O que significa? —Movendo seus dedos tocou os borde do símbolo que estava tatuado em cima de seu pênis.

Draco soube que seu tempo havia esgotado. Necessitava explicar ao Harry algumas coisas e deixar que ele tomasse uma decisão. Movendo ao Harry para seus braços disse, - Vem aqui.

Engatinhando de retorno a seu corpo, Harry se deitou novamente entre seus braços, descansando sua cabeça ao lado da do Draco.

— Estou equivocado ao pensar que é Grego Antigo?

Draco tragou várias vezes, antes de poder responder.

—Sim, significa protetor. —Draco moveu seus dedos sobre a palavra tatuada em seu peito—. Babas significa pai. Desejava que chegássemos a nos conhecer um pouco melhor antes de te explicar algumas coisas, mas nunca tinha planejado que chegássemos a nos conhecer tão bem com tanta rapidez. — Draco moveu seus dedos por seus cachos negros fazendo pequenos círculos—. Sabe em que classe de bar estava esta noite, verdade?

—Isso acredito. Parecia ser um clube de D/s[2]. É isso o que é? É um Dom?

—Sim e não. Não me excito com muitas das práticas D/s, mas desfruto sendo um companheiro dominante na relação. —Olhando fixamente ao Harry disse—. Totalmente dominante, entende o que quero dizer com isso? —Quando Harry moveu sua cabeça, ele continuou— consigo a satisfação sexual ao ser o Babas, o pai, em uma relação necessito que meu amante desfrute comigo em tudo o que esteja relacionado com nossa relação, sem importar se for sexual ou uma decisão do dia a dia. Sem isso, nunca me sentirei completamente realizado, sexual ou emocionalmente.

—O que significa isso para mim?

—Isso depende de ti, bebê. Pensa que é algo com o que poderia aprender a viver todos os dias.

—Não sei. Acredito que depende do que implique exatamente isso. Significa que tenho que caminhar detrás de ti, ficar em casa atado ou o que?

—Não, eu nunca te ataria. Tampouco espero que caminhe atrás de mim ou que fique em casa. Simplesmente não haverá igualdade quando se tratar de tomar decisões. O que eu diga é o que se fará. Tem o direito de argumentar se for algo pelo que se sente apaixonado. Mas serei eu que darei as ordens quando estiver juntos. Pode que te peça que faça coisas com as que não se sinta cômodo. Mas se quiser que seu Babas se sinta feliz, fará-as. Em troca, nunca lhe faltará nada. Eu lhe protegerei sempre e demonstrarei todos os dias quanto te quero. Nunca mais voltará a te sentir só ou terá medo. Sempre serei seu protetor, seu Babas.

Draco se apoiou sobre ele e o beijou. Não sabia como lhe explicar, que esse sempre tinha sido seu problema. Durante anos se havia sentido sujo pelas coisas que o excitavam. Até que finalmente enfrentou o que realmente era e o que necessitava de uma relação, nunca tinha tido suficientemente claras suas necessidades para chegar a sentir-se satisfeito. Ser um verdadeiro submisso nunca lhe tinha interessado. O necessitava de desafios cada dia de sua vida.

—Sinto muito, não posso explicá-lo bem, mas te quero. Inclusive se isso significa que meu lado dominante tenha que tomar um segundo plano, quero-te ainda mais. Podemos brincar com o outro, se você aceitar. Trabalharemos isso devagar, enquanto nossa relação progride.

Harry tomou ar e se reclinou na cama. Cobriu os olhos com seu braço.

—Claramente não devo ser o homem adequado. Ron me amou e eu não era o suficientemente submisso para lhe manter em casa. Por que seria diferente contigo?

Movendo ao Harry para seus braços de novo, Draco o beijou outra vez.

—Você não lhe falhou. Ron era um verdadeiro submisso, não tem importância quanto te amou, mas não teria se sentido sexualmente satisfeito com alguém menos que um verdadeiro Dom.

—Não, - disse Harry movendo sua cabeça—. Ron era grande e forte, demônios muito mais forte do que eu era então. — Harry deteve-se bruscamente. Draco o olhou enquanto ele tratava de ordenar seus pensamentos durante uns momentos—. Pergunto-me se for por isso que ele parecia tão triste nos últimos meses. — Embora, Harry havia dito isto em voz alta, Draco sabia que estava falando consigo mesmo. Decidido a lhe ajudar a pôr as coisas claras, Draco acariciou sua bochecha. —Acredito que ele realmente te amava e deveria sentir-se muito culpado.

—Deve ser difícil fingir ser alguém que não é não?

—Sim, mas não impossível. —O sorriu enquanto Harry baixava suas mãos por seu peito até chegar à tatuagem e acariciá-lo outra vez.

—Bom… Quer que eu seja seu bebê?

—Em minha mente já o é. Quis-te desde seu primeiro dia de aula, no seu primeiro ano na Universidade. —Foi movendo brandamente sua mão pelo rosto do Harry até descansá-la em seu ombro – Primeira lição, se estas interessado, estás?

—Sim, Acredito que sim.

—Chupa o pênis de Babas, bebê.

Harry riu dele e se foi descendo pelo corpo do Draco. Quando sua cara esteve à mesma altura que seu dolorido pênis, Harry percorreu com a ponta de sua língua a longitude do pênis excessivamente venoso. —Mmmm - gemeu Draco ao sentir a língua do Harry contra sua carne acalorada.

Girando sua língua ao redor da cabeça, Harry inseriu seu língua na ampla ranhura que exsudava líquido pré-seminal. Gemendo outra vez Draco tomou entre seus dedos seu pênis, levando-a até a cara do Harry.

—Chupa-o, Toma-o profundamente em sua boca. Mostra ao Babas o muito que lhe quer.

Com um grunhido, Harry abriu sua boca sentindo a suavidade aveludada do pênis de Draco.

—OH sim! Assim. Deixe-me penetrar sua boca. —Draco apertou a cabeça do Harry enquanto empurrava fortemente na quente profundidade de sua boca. Sabia que não duraria muito mais tempo e estava morrendo por estar dentro do bumbum de seu bebê.

Umas quantas investidas a mais e Draco saiu da boca do Harry.

— É suficiente, quero estar dentro de ti.

Harry assentiu impaciente, enquanto Draco alcançava uma camisinha e uma garrafa de lubrificante da mesinha de noite.

—Me prepare e logo me deixe observar como estira a ti mesmo. Se que passou muito tempo para ti, assim te assegure de fazer um bom trabalho. Mataria-me se te fizesse mal.

Abrindo a camisinha com seus dentes, Harry envolveu o pênis de Draco. Depois de pôr brandamente a camisinha na longitude, Harry se dobrou e chupou a ponta com sua boca.

—Basta—, grunhiu Draco, lutando por manter o controle.

Harry obedeceu imediatamente e agarrou a garrafa de lubrificante.

—Como me quer Babas?

—Como se sente mais cômodo - Os olhos do Draco se abriram quando Harry se girou e mostrou seu traseiro. OH, que homenzinho tão formoso. Viu como Harry subia seus joelhos enquanto seus ombros descansavam sobre a cama, agitando o formoso buraco no ar. Se sentou sem poder controlar-se. —Fique onde está, vou provar-te.

Golpeou com sua língua o exposto canal do bumbum do Harry, terminando com seu ânus apertado. Girando sua língua ao redor da forte pele enrugada, Draco podia sentir o sabor de homem e terra. Sentindo como seu pênis saltava, teve que retirar-se antes de perder o controle e entrar no bumbum do Harry. Draco escutou ao Harry gemer quando se moveu detrás dele e com seu dedo coberto de lubrificante o deslizou ao redor de seu buraco.

—Sente-se tão bem - murmurou Harry quando introduziu um dedo—. Ahhh - Harry lambeu seus lábios quando um segundo dedo entrou em seu apertado corpo. Estendendo sua mão, não podia agüentar-se de tocar ao formoso homem diante dele. Deslizou sua mão pelas costas do Harry até suas nádegas, antes de seguir para o pesado saco que pendia entre suas pernas estendidas.

Depois de vários minutos de gemidos e suspiros, Harry tirou seus dedos.

—Acredito que estou preparado para você, senhor.

Inclinando-se para trás contra a cabeceira, Draco estendeu suas pernas.

—Vêem aqui bebê. Esta vez darei-te o controle tão rápido queira tomar.

Subindo em seu colo, Harry se inclinou para beijá-lo, enquanto Draco sustentava a base de seu pênis. Com seus pés sobre a cama ao lado dos quadris do Draco, Harry se elevou em cima e esperou a que Draco se colocasse em sua entrada.

—Vá devagar—, sussurrou enquanto Harry se deslizava sobre seu falo. Polegada a polegada o corpo do Harry o envolveu. —OH merda, sente-se tão bem - resmungou Harry.

Imediatamente draco golpeou o bumbum do Harry.

—Não haverá mais maldições em sua boca na minha presença. — Harry esfregou uma mão pela marca vermelha que agora decorava seu traseiro e assentiu.

A espera lhe estava voltando louco, mas manteve o controle até que o bumbum do Harry golpeou seu regaço. Enterrado até seu punho, Draco aproximou do Harry para lhe beijar. Quando acabou o beijo, degustou o rosto do Harry com sua língua, antes de envolver suas mãos ao redor de sua cintura.

—Está preparado para te mover?

Harry assentiu e se elevou novamente para logo deixar cair. Lentamente em uma doce tortura, mas Draco queria que Harry se acostumasse ao seu enorme pênis. Ele tinha visto o pênis do Ron no bar quando paquerava ao redor da barra. Seu pênis era muito maior e grosso, embora parecesse que Harry se acostumava bastante bem. Ajudou ao Harry a dirigir-se acima e abaixo sobre seu pênis, enquanto olhava seu pênis desaparecer dentro de seu bebê.

Movendo sua mão para baixo, Harry tomou seu empapado pênis.

—Vou gozar.

—Posso tomar o controle agora? —disse rezando para que Harry estivesse preparado para uma forte e rápida transa.

—Por favor, Senhor.

Sorriu, Harry era um submisso natural, Draco estava seguro que nem sequer se deu conta de que o chamava Senhor. Sustentando Harry ao redor de sua cintura, levantou-lhe o bastante para lhe dar espaço para que saísse e entrasse. Com velocidade renovada, enterrou seu pênis dentro do bonito bumbum do Harry, enquanto gemendo este trabalhava seu próprio pênis. Mas ainda não era suficiente para ele. Tomando uma decisão, Draco moveu Harry ao centro da cama. Agora com o Harry sob dele, Draco podia controlar a velocidade de suas entradas.

—Ponha suas pernas sobre meus ombros—, ordenou enquanto seus quadris entravam mais profundamente no Harry. —Siiiiimmm, isso.

—Posso gozar senhor?

Elevando a vista de onde eles estavam unidos, Draco assentiu.

—Sim, goza para mim, bebê. — E chupou seus lábios enquanto Harry ordenhava seu pênis, fechando seu corpo ao redor do Draco. Quando arqueou suas costas, Draco viu a quente lava branca de sêmen que salpicava o peito do Harry. A visão e o aroma empurraram Draco a bordo do êxtase. Grunhiu enquanto se enterrava tão profundamente como lhe era possível, bombardeou sua semente na camisinha. Graças a Deus manteve o suficiente controle para cair ao lado do Harry.

Com um silencioso sorriso procurou um lenço de papel sobre a mesa de noite. —Merda, não tinha gozado assim desde que era um adolescente quente. —Tirando a camisinha cheia de sêmen se limpou com o lenço. Inclinando-se beijou Harry. —Volto em seguida - Draco foi ao quarto de banho e se limpou antes de tomar uma toalha e pô-la na água quente. Caminhou de volta ao dormitório e limpou Harry com o quente pano. Atirando-o no chão, tomou ao Harry entre seus braços. —Obrigado—, sussurrou contra sua frente.

—Era tudo o que eu tinha sonhado e mais. —Acurrucado, Harry bocejou.

—Ainda tenho muitas perguntas, mas se te parece bem, eu gostaria de dormir agora.

Jogando os lençóis por cima deles, Draco colocou ao Harry entre seus braços. —Dorme bebê—. Uns minutos depois ambos dormiam profundamente.

* * *

><p><em>[1] Babas em grego significa avó, ou mulher anciã. Como nunca esteve na Grécia pode ser que esta expressão se deformou, mas enquanto alguém não a desminta, acredito que Carol Lynne se confundiu.<em>

_[2] Dominação e Submissão, conhecida também sob suas siglas D/s, é um conjunto de comportamentos, costumes e práticas sexuais centradas em relações de consenso que tem como foco o domínio de um indivíduo sobre outro ( EPE ) em um contexto sexual ou mais genérico, parcial ou global, limitado ou indefinido no tempo. É uma das práticas do BDSM._

_Para quem não souber, aqui esta algumas coisas que podem encontrar lá em cima. :)_

* * *

><p>Bem, tenho um pedido a fazer já que este capitulo tem 12 paginas do word. e 6,573 palavras :)<p>

Deixem pelo menos 1 review, eu sei que há gente a ler. :(

**Digam-me o que acham :)**


	5. Capitulo IV

**Nome: **SideLined, Adaptação para o mundo HP

**Avisos: **Relacionamento Homem/Homem. Não Gostas? Então vai a procura do que gostas :)

**Disclaimer: _Projecto feito de fãs para fãs! :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Oiee, notas lá em baixo :)<strong>

**Boa Leitura =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Quatro<strong>

Esticando seus braços sobre sua cabeça, Draco abriu os olhos. Olhou ao redor e se assustou momentaneamente ao não ver o Harry a seu lado. Foram os ruídos que chegavam da cozinha que devolveu o sorriso a sua cara. Inalou e suspirou.

—Ah, meu homenzinho está fazendo o café da manhã.

Saindo da cama se dirigiu até o quarto de banho. Depois de aliviar-se lavou os dentes e se olhou no espelho. Se alguma vez alguém se via verdadeiramente satisfeito e bem possuído, era ele. Passou sua mão por sua mandíbula, sobre sua barba grossa e pensou em romper seus costumes e barbear-se antes do café da manhã.

—Não, melhor que Harry se acostume a minha habitual rotina das manhãs. —depois de colocar rapidamente um penhoar branco, Draco se dirigiu à cozinha.

Harry cantava enquanto, com grande habilidade, preparava tortitas. Draco se apoiou contra o marco da porta, observando contente o Harry sem seu conhecimento. Vestido unicamente com uma pequena cueca, Harry estava impressionante. Seu corpo não era tão corpulento como tinha sido dois anos antes e embora normalmente gostasse que seus homens fossem pequenos, o pensamento de que Harry não se esteve cuidando apropriadamente lhe preocupava. Separou-se do marco da porta e foi parar atrás do Harry. Não queria assustá-lo enquanto estava tão perto da cozinha, assim esclareceu sua garganta antes de rodear sua cintura com os braços.

— Bom dia, bebê.

Harry se apoiou contra ele e girou sua cabeça para lhe dar um beijo de bom dia.

—Mmm… bom dia —Harry assinalou para a frigideira —. Espero que você goste das tortitas.

Beijando o pescoço do Harry, Draco deixou que suas mãos vagassem sobre seus mamilos. Estes se endureceram quando passou os polegares sobre eles, uma das coisas que mais gostava sobre o Harry, era que era incrivelmente sensível a seu toque. Beliscou cada um dos mamilos entre seu indicador e seu polegar e Harry gemeu enquanto arqueava suas costas. Ele sabia que se continuasse baixando por seu torso, encontraria um duro e quente pênis. Pensou que tentaria um pouco mais de treinamento mais tarde, assim que o evitou deliberadamente. Com um último beijo no pescoço do Harry, Draco se afastou.

—Vou procurar o jornal enquanto você termina de preparar o café da manhã — Voltou a amarrar seu penhoar, não tinha sentido exibir-se na frente de toda a vizinhança.

—Senhor, trouxe o jornal antes de começar a preparar o café da manhã. Deixei-o sobre a mesa para ti. —Harry usou a espátula para assinalar a mesa da cozinha.

Draco sorriu, seu periódico estava posto junto a uma taça de café vazia. Sentou-se à mesa e sustentou a taça vazia. —Seja um bom bebê e lhe ponha a Babas uma taça de café.

Tirando outra tortita da frigideira, Harry deixou a espátula e se dirigiu para a cafeteira. Começou a servir café na taça do Draco e se deteve.

—Babas, poderia, por favor, deixar a taça sobre a mesa? Ainda estou um pouco nervoso e não quero lhe queimar.

Draco o olhou aos olhos.

—Confio em ti. —Viu como Harry suspirava e relaxava seus ombros.

—Sim, Senhor, - disse, enquanto continuava colocando o café. Quando terminou, sorriu abertamente, feliz consigo mesmo. Isto aqueceu o coração do Draco , ver um homem tão triste, feliz para variar.

—Muito bem. Agora termina de preparar o café da manhã. —disse enquanto roçava seu estômago—. Tem-me aberto verdadeiro apetite. Depois do café da manhã falaremos de nossos planos para o dia.

Harry assentiu e levou a cafeteira até o mostrador. —Quantas tortitas quer?

—Normalmente como quatro, mas me sinto especialmente faminto esta manhã, assim me ponha seis. —Tomou um sorvo de café—. Mmm, o café está muito bom.

—Obrigado Senhor.

Draco lia a primeira página do periódico quando Harry terminou de preparar o café da manhã. Trazendo um prato carregado de tortitas, Harry esclareceu sua garganta. Draco dobrou o periódico e o pôs no centro da mesa. —Têm muito bom aspecto, me faça o favor e me alcance o xarope da geladeira.

—Sinto muito, mas já esquentei o xarope no microondas. Suponho que deveria ter perguntado primeiro.

O olhar na cara do Harry apertou o coração do Draco em um punho. Ele tinha tentado tanto lhe agradar esta manhã. Draco separou suas costas da cadeira e bateu em seu colo. —Vêem aqui.

Harry imediatamente se sentou e se acurrucó nos braços de Draco . Ele beijou o topo da cabeça do Harry. —Não passa nada, eu gosto de xarope quente. Não o tomo assim há muito tempo. Minha mãe sempre o esquentava para nós, mas ao viver sozinho, suponho que perdi o hábito. —Passou sua grande mão pelo peito do Harry acariciando através de sua roupa interior. Ante o visível endurecimento, Draco sorriu — Me agrada muito, bebê, muitíssimo. —Deu-lhe um beijo lento e doce ao Harry antes de lhe dar uma ligeira palmada em seu traseiro—. Traz meu xarope e vamos comer este maravilhoso café da manhã que preparaste.

Falaram de seu dia durante o café da manhã. Draco explicou que tinha os teste finais para corrigir. —Já que terminaste as aulas acredito que é melhor para ti ir ao trabalho durante um momento hoje. —Draco se estirou através da mesa e tomo sua mão—. Também quero que vás ver o Sirius. Acredito que tem que começar um regime de exercício regular. Isso será bom tanto para seu corpo como para seu espírito.

—Já não sou um esportista. —Recolheu seu prato e alargou a mão para agarrar o do Draco , estava-se sentindo bastante miserável consigo mesmo. Encheu a pia de água quente e tentou controlar suas emoções. Sabia que Draco estava em muito boa forma física, isso era evidente com só um olhar a seu perfeitamente esculpido corpo.

—Harry, - Draco disse seu nome com uma profunda voz de comando. Tomando uma profunda inspiração para acalmar-se, Harry girou.

Draco tinha aberto o penhoar para revelar aqueles esculturais músculos em toda sua glória de bronze nu. —te tire sua roupa interior e vêem aqui, agora.

Harry secou suas mãos, caminhou para o Draco e pôs seus polegares na cintura de sua cueca. Antes que pudesse empurrá-los para baixo, Draco passou seus dedos pelo crescente vulto.

—Estes são muito atrativos, mas de agora em diante quero que cozinhe meu café da manhã nu.

Harry sentiu como sua cara se ruborizava enquanto empurrava sua cueca para baixo por suas pernas e saía delas. —Estes vão melhor para meu jeans de cintura baixa, senhor - Se manteve em pé frente a Draco , esperando um sinal do que ele esperava. Estirando a mão, Draco bombeou o endurecido pênis do Harry umas poucas vezes.

—Sente-se, - disse assinalando para seu regaço.

Sentou-se escarranchado em seu regaço e gemeu quando seu pênis entro em contato direto com o duro eixo do Draco . Esfregou-se contra ele enquanto se sujeitava aos duros ombros do Draco . Um golpe em seu traseiro o deteve e olhou com os olhos muito abertos para o Draco .

—Primeiro falar, depois jogar. —disse Draco severamente.

—Sim, senhor. —Harry obrigou seu pênis a se comportar enquanto esperava a que Draco falasse.

—Quero saber por que pensa que já não é um esportista.

Harry olhou para sua perna. Era a primeira vez desde na tarde anterior em que se sentia tímido sobre suas cicatrizes. —Acredito que é bastante óbvio verdade? —disse assinalando para sua perna direita.

Draco moveu sua mão sobre a perna com cicatrizes. —Eu vejo uma perna que sofreu um acidente automobilístico horrível. Mas também vejo um corpo que saiu intacto. Não notei nenhuma claudicação, assim não pode ser o problema. —Inclinou sua cabeça e olhou para Harry— Pode correr? Espera, sei que pode. Lembro que subiu correndo as escadas o dia que veio a meu escritório. Assim qual é exatamente o problema?

Zangado, Harry tentou baixar-se de seu regaço. Mas uns braços de aço rodearam seu peito mantendo-o no lugar. Entrecerrou os olhos e olhou para o Draco . —Para que vou manter-me em forma se não posso fazer o que quero? O futebol era minha vida, maldição! Mas sou menor que o resto dos jogadores universitários. A velocidade era minha única arma. Sem ela não sou nada!

—Agora me escute, - disse Draco apertando as mandíbulas—. O futebol é um jogo, nunca deveria ter sido sua vida. Isto me diz que não pode cumprir com seu anterior trabalho. Não pode jogar futebol universitário, é uma pena, supera-o. Ainda pode fazer algo com seus braços e pernas, move o bumbum e faz. Começa a cuidar seu corpo e te garanto que será uma pessoa muito mais feliz. Não me entenda mal. Eu gosto que meus homens sejam pequenos, mas eu gosto mais que estejam bem e felizes. Agora mesmo você não o é. Busca uma atividade que desafie seu corpo e sua mente e seguirá-o.

—Merda - disse Harry enquanto empurrava ao Draco . O olhar na cara do Draco era assassina quando liberou a sujeição que mantinha sobre o Harry. Ficando de pé, Harry saiu da cozinha, colocando sua cueca no caminho. Tinha que conseguir sua roupa e ir-se daquele inferno. Vestiu-se rapidamente, surpreso de que Draco não tentasse detê-lo quando saiu pela porta. É obvio uma vez na rua não teve nem idéia de onde estava e como chegar a casa. Começou a caminhar e colocou a mão no bolso para tirar seu telefone móvel. Abriu-o e discou o número de seu pai.

—Olá?

—Olá, perguntava-me se poderia vir a me buscar. Estou na esquina do Sheridan com o Bueller.

—Claro. Irei recolher-te, mas terei que procurar um mapa, não estou familiarizado com essas ruas. Posso perguntar por que necessita que te recolha?

—Agora não. Dê-me uns minutos para me acalmar. Contarei-lhe isso quando vier.

—me dê um par de minutos para encontrar um mapa e me porei em caminho.

—vou começar a andar para o sul pelo Sheridan.

—Bem, estarei ali dentro de pouco.

Harry pendurou o telefone e o colocou de novo em seu bolso. Estava com o saco cheio por não saber o que fazer. Como ousava Draco lhe demandar que fizesse alguma atividade física. Ele tinha alguma idéia do que tinha passado com suas pernas? Os meses de terapia para poder andar de novo? Harry estava tão de saco cheio que não ouviu quando tocaram a buzina junto a ele. Não foi até que escuto a voz de seu pai gritando seu nome que se deteve e elevou a vista. Entrou no assento do passageiro e diligentemente colocou o cinto de segurança. Não disse outra palavra à parte de um obrigado resmungado.

Apartando-se da calçada, seu pai não disse nada no inicio. Finalmente com um suspiro ruidoso o interrogatório começou. —Poderia-me dizer onde estiveste e por que demônios volta andando a casa?

Olhando pelo vidro, Harry sabia que tinha que lhe responder ou seu pai jogaria ao Sirius sobre ele imediatamente. —Estava com Draco . Encheu-me o saco assim parti. É suficiente?

—Não crê que é um pouco velho para ti?

—Não. Ele é a primeira pessoa que me interessou desde Ron. Sua idade não é nenhum problema.

—Então qual é o problema? Que tem feito para que te enchesse o saco tanto que lhe partisse dando um passeio até seu apartamento?

Suspirando Harry se inclinou contra o respaldar. —Basicamente disse-me, bla, bla, não pode jogar futebol, supera-o. E logo começou a dizer que movesse meu bumbum preguiçoso e começasse a cuidar de mim mesmo. Merda! —Harry golpeou o painel com seu punho. Quando seu pai não disse nada, girou-se para olhá-lo—. O que?

—Não disse nada.

—Exatamente, conheço-te muito bem. Nada significa algo. O que? Está de acordo com ele? —Suas mãos se fecharam em punhos enquanto tentava recuperar a compostura.

—Importaria que o estivesse? Vais me escutar mais do que escutaste ao Draco ou ao Sirius? Ambos lhe hão dito basicamente o mesmo. Por que minha opinião vai fazer alguma diferença? —Parou de falar e olhou para o Harry—. A não ser, desde logo, que pense que eu vou estar de acordo contigo?

—Só esquece-o.

Depois de que James deixou ao Harry em seu apartamento, olhou o relógio do painel. —Sirius provavelmente já esteja no trabalho, — resmungou para si mesmo. Girando à esquerda em lugar da direita, James conduziu a curta distância que o separava do escritório do Sirius. Deu um golpe à porta antes de abri-la, Sirius e Collin, o treinador principal, estavam em meio de uma reunião—. OH, sinto muito. —Deteve sua mão—. Voltarei mas tarde, - disse enquanto dava a volta para partir.

—Está bem. Eu já me partia. —disse Collin enquanto se levantava da cadeira frente ao escritório do Sirius.

James voltou a entrar no escritório e lhe ofereceu a mão. —Me alegro de verte de novo.

—Eu também. Justamente lhe estava dizendo ao Sirius que têm que vir a minha casa este verão para ir pescar.

—Sonha bem - James sorriu enquanto Collin se despedia com a mão do Sirius e saía.

—Então, O que aconteceu ao Harry?

James se encolheu de ombros e se aproximou para sentar-se sobre o escritório do Sirius. —Passou a noite com o Draco . Parece que este lhe disse que movesse seu bumbum e fizesse algum exercício.

Sirius elevou a vista para o James e entrecerrou os olhos. —escutei coisas sobre o Draco . Não acredito que seja o tipo de pessoa com quem nosso moço precisa complicar-se.

—Que classe de pessoa é? Você não me havia dito nada antes.

—Dominante, exigente, já sabe a que me refiro. —Sirius estirou a mão e a pôs sobre a coxa do James—. Estou de acordo com ele sobre o da atividade física, entretanto. Justamente estava falando com o Collin sobre contratar ao Julian como preparador físico para o departamento atlético. Talvez possa ver se Harry pode treinar-se com seu velho companheiro de equipe. Eu gostaria de ver como age Julian com um estudante difícil.

Levantando suas mãos, James ficou de pé. —Só me deixe fora desta conversação. —inclinou-se e deu ao Sirius um curto, mas apaixonado beijo—. Vou casa para me trocar, logo tenho que ir até o Spokane. Estarei em casa para o jantar.

—De acordo. Acredito que depois da comida irei falar com Harry sobre o Julian.

—Eu não tentaria jogar casamenteiro se estivesse em seu lugar. Acredito que neste momento Harry tem o prato cheio com o Draco .

—Bom, se consigo que Julian e Harry treinem juntos possivelmente possa soJamesionar nossos problemas nesse frente também.

Sacudindo sua cabeça, James se dirigiu para a porta. —Isso não acontecerá nunca se Harry pensar que estas tentando lhe fazer uma armadilha. Será melhor que tenha um maldito bom plano.

—OH, isso pretendo.

Era um pouco depois da uma quando Sirius bateu na porta do Harry. Não se surpreendeu muito pelos gritos que atravessaram a porta fechada.

—Parte.

—É Sirius, me deixe entrar. —Colocou suas mãos nos bolsos e esperou. Estava a ponto de gritar outra vez quando escutou que a porta se desbloqueava, esperou a que se abrisse, mas como não o fez girou devagar a fechadura — Harry? —disse enquanto entrava no apartamento. A sala de estar estava em completa desordem, com papéis e caixas por toda parte. Descobriu ao Harry acurrucado em uma cadeira, com um grosso diário de couro em suas mãos. Era óbvio que tinha estado chorando e pelo aspecto do lugar, furioso. Empurrando fotos e papéis, Sirius se sentou no sofá—. O que esta passando?

Com a cara coberta de lágrimas, Harry sustentou o diário. — Finalmente me decidi a examinar as coisas do Ron. É gracioso como pensa que conhece uma pessoa completamente e logo descobre que o conhece muito pouco.

—Algumas vezes o que as pessoas escrevem nos diário só representa uma parte deles, pelo geral a parte que não podem compartilhar com ninguém. Não sei o que encontraste, mas as coisas boas sobre o Ron já as conhecia, assim não tinha nenhuma razão para escrevê-las. É algo assim como um confessionário.

—Se, bem, depois de ler isto, ele realmente tinha muito que confessar. —Harry fechou de repente o jornal e cruzou a habitação—. Ao parecer Ron tinha uma vida secreta. Durante quase sete meses antes do acidente esteve transando por aí em um bar chamado Secrets.

Sirius dirigiu ao Harry um curto assentimento. —Conheço o lugar.

—Sim, bem, eu não o conheci até ontem à noite. Encontrei uns fósforos em seu casaco depois de que morreu. Pus-me a pensar nisso e decidi conhecer o lugar.

Sirius o interrompeu, - Foi ali onde te encontrou com o Draco ? —Sirius sentiu um peso instalar-se em seu estômago.

Harry se ruborizou e olhou para seu colo. —Sim. E foi realmente bom entre nós até esta manhã. Ele me disse ontem à noite que havia visto Ron no bar com bastante regularidade nos meses anteriores ao acidente. Draco me disse que a preferência do Ron por ser submisso não diminuía seu amor por mim. Que era unicamente uma necessidade sexual que ele tinha que satisfazer. Elevando a vista de suas mãos, Harry olhou ao Sirius aos olhos. — Parece que dois submissos não podem satisfazer-se realmente o um ao outro. —Harry assinalou para o diário — Isso basicamente é o que diz aí, Ron foi o bastante atento para entrar em detalhes sobre seus amantes e suas experiências no bar.

Sirius passou as mãos por seu cabelo. Deus, realmente não queria ouvir nada disto, mas sabia que Harry tinha que falar com alguém.

—Isto muda as coisas para mim, - sussurrou Harry.

—por que está zangado com o Ron?

—Não, porque se que se ele estivesse vivo, não continuaríamos juntos. O realmente estranho é que de repente me sinto livre. — Olhou para o Sirius—. Tem sentido?

—Claro. —Sirius se retorceu um pouco no sofá—. Voltando para o que disse antes, já sabe o de que ambos eram submissos. —esfregou a parte de atrás do pescoço, sentindo-se muito incomodo com o tema.

—É por isso pelo que se sente atraído pelo Draco ? Tenho que dizê-lo, não penso que seja adequado para ti.

—Senti-me atraído por ele muito antes que soubesse que era dominante, ou possivelmente por isso me senti atraído. Quem sabe? De todas as formas, duvido que depois da pequena briga que tive esta manhã, ele queira ter algo que ver comigo de novo.

—Bem, porque acredito que é um pouco demais para ti agora.

—Então, papai lhe enviou para que comprovasse como estava?

—Não, ele me disse o que Draco te disse de que precisava fazer alguma atividade física e isso me deu uma grande idéia. Pensei que talvez pudesse vir e tentar que me ajudasse com um assunto.

—Com o que?

—Bom, o treinador Williams veio para ver-me hoje. Queria saber o que pensava de contratar Julian Malono como preparador físico, mas só o conheço como jogador. Pensei que podia te pedir que treinasse com ele uma semana ou assim e me dissesse que tal é para o trabalho.

—Me deixe pensar nisto pelo resto do dia. Darei-te a resposta amanhã pela manhã.

Sirius ficou de pé para ir-se. —Parece-me razoável. —Olhou ao redor pela habitação—. Quer ajuda para examinar o resto destas coisas?

—Não, mas obrigado, tenho que fazê-lo sozinho. Provavelmente termine armazenando uma caixa ou duas na sua casa.

—Traz o que necessite. —Abriu a porta—. Chame-me assim que decidas se fará o treinamento.

—Farei-o.

* * *

><p>È Natal =) Feliz Natal a todos =)<p>

Que tal um presente de natal, antecipado da parte de vocês? Eu só quero review... não é nada demais... pois não?

**Digam-me o que acham :)**

**Beijo enorme a todos até para a semana =)**


	6. Capitulo V

**Nome: **SideLined, Adaptação para o mundo HP

**Avisos: **Relacionamento Homem/Homem. Não Gostas? Então vai a procura do que gostas :)

**Disclaimer: _Projecto feito de fãs para fãs! :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Oiee, notas lá em baixo :)<strong>

**Boa Leitura =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cinco<strong>

Julian estava já no quarto de pesos quando Harry apareceu à manhã seguinte. Deixou cair sua bolsa ao lado da porta e começou a alongar-se. Homem sentia-se tenso. Passou a maior parte da noite pensando no Ron e preocupado pelo Draco . Estava surpreso de que Draco não tivesse tratado de chamá-lo ainda.

Quando se sentou no chão para alguns exercícios de alongamentos, Harry se deu contas de que se sentia bem de fazer algo outra vez. Havia trazido sua roupa assim podia ir diretamente ao doutor. Depois ao escritório do Phillips quando acabasse, e começou a perguntar-se se deveria falar com o Draco também.

Gostava de muito aquele grego obstinado e grande para deixar que uma discussão lhes cruzasse em uma potencial relação. Depois dos alongamentos, Harry se voltou para ver o Julian terminar suas séries de perna.

Harry viu os músculos da perna do Julian apertar-se e inchar-se. Uma pena que não houvesse química entre eles, porque Julian estava maciço, com seus fortes músculos e brilhantes olhos azuis. Seus característicos cachos negros tinham sido cortados quase ao zero por alguma razão que Harry desconhecia. O fazia parecer maior, que era provavelmente pelo que o fez. Julian lhe pegou olhando e sorriu.

—Vá - disse quando parou e recolheu uma toalha para secar-se sua cara e cabeça. Pensei que talvez tivesse trocado de opinião.

—Não, justo ontem à noite Sirius me disse que provavelmente estaria aqui todo o dia então não vi a necessidade de ter pressa. Embora tenha que ir trabalhar em um par de horas.

Assinalando às calças de moletom do Harry, Julian lhe lançou a toalha. — Tem calças curtas para te trocar?

A última coisa que faria seria deixar ver o Julian sua perna. — Não, estou bem com estes.

Julian o olhou durante um par de segundos antes de assentir com a cabeça.

—Bem, pois comecemos então.

Quando Harry bateu na porta do escritório do Draco estava acabado. Tinha estado um ano e meio sem fazer nada de exercício e Julian tinha ficado de encontrar com ele no ginásio de novo no dia seguinte. Harry duvidou que fora capaz nem sequer de andar ao ginásio para então. Esperou a que Draco abrisse a porta sentindo um peso no estômago. Depois de ter pensado em seus assuntos com o Ron durante a noite, tinha tido tempo de refletir sobre seus momentos com o Draco e sabia que queria mais.

A porta se abriu de repente e Draco apareceu com seu telefone móvel no ouvido. Pôs seu dedo sobre os lábios para fazê-lo estar em silêncio. Draco voltou para seu escritório e se sentou lhe assinalando primeiro a cadeira em frente à mesa e logo seu regaço. Com um encolhimento de ombros, começou a falar em grego pelo telefone. Estando de pé junto à mesa, Harry sabia que a decisão era dele. Poderia realmente Draco lhe haver perdoado tão rápido? Em vez de analisar a situação, Harry decidiu fazer o que sua vontade mandava. Em uns segundos estava de pé entre as coxas estendidas do Draco olhando seu regaço.

Estendendo seu braço livre, Draco lhe sorriu. Sentindo-se um pouco melhor, Harry se sentou tentativamente sobre as pernas do Draco enquanto este continuava sua conversa telefônica. Ele ajustou a posição do Harry até que seu bumbum esteve em uma coxa e suas pernas cruzadas através do outro.

Acabada sua chamada telefônica, Draco passou sua mão pelas costas do Harry. Maldição se alegrava de vê-lo. Tinha passado um inferno no dia anterior tratando de não lhe chamar. Agora, com o Harry em seus braços outra vez, Draco não pensava deixar ir. Depois de terminar seu chamada, Draco olhou a Harry.

—Lamento-o. Era minha mãe e não é uma mulher para lhe colocar pressa. — Levantou o rosto do Harry tomando por seu queixo—. Como está?

Ruborizando-se, Harry se retorceu em seu regaço durante um momento antes de lhe responder.

— Sinto-me como um completo imbecil. Sinto por ontem. Precisava colocar uns problemas fora. Sei que esta não é uma razão muito boa, mas te peço perdão por meu comportamento.

—E?

—E, fui ao ginásio esta manhã para treinar.

—Sirius me pôs com o Julian, acredito que será o novo treinador de preparação física. —Harry esfregou suas coxas—. Dói-me como o inferno e estou tão cansado que poderia dormir aqui mesmo.

Acariciando o cabelo do Harry, Draco o beijou - É hora de comer. Por que não entra e te deita no sofá do Logan e eu irei correndo conseguir alguma coisa pronta na loja de comestíveis. Pode tentar trabalhar mais tarde.

—Isso é tudo? Não vais gritar comigo?

—Por regra geral, não grito. Não digo que não surrarei seu bonito bumbum mais tarde, mas parece muito cansado para isso neste momento. Ainda temos que falar sobre o que passou ontem para que não volte a ocorrer.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça e se enroscou em seu regaço. Draco pôs seus braços ao redor do Harry e se levantou. A porta adjacente ao escritório do Logan estava aberta, levou ao Harry e o tombou no sofá de couro vermelho.

—Te estire.

Harry imediatamente fez o que lhe disse e Draco lhe sorriu. Ajoelhou-se e tirou os sapatos de Harry, antes de depositar um beijo em seus flexíveis e suaves lábios.

—Trata de tirar uma sesta enquanto vou comprar algo para almoçar.

—Obrigado, Babas. —E sorriu ao Draco .

Com seu coração tão transbordante que quase explora, saiu e fechou silenciosamente a porta de escritório. Com as últimas de suas notas colocadas no sistema, Draco fechou o computador e se estirou. Apesar daquela manhã, tinha sido um bom dia. Tinha deixado Harry tirar a sesta durante quase uma hora e meia antes de despertá-lo para almoçar. Depois do almoço tinham se beijado e acariciado antes que ambos voltassem a trabalhar.

Olhando seu relógio, Draco viu que eram quase as seis, tempo para levar a seu menino a casa.

—Hora de acabar por hoje.

Minutos mais tarde, Harry pegou sua cabeça contra a porta de escritório.

—Deixe pegar minhas coisas e estarei contigo já.

Draco assentiu e esperou junto à porta. Não podia evitar dar-se conta do lento e travado caminhar do Harry quando andou para ele depois de agarrar sua bolsa. Ah, seu menino parecia rígido e dolorido. Teria que fazer algo ao respeito mais tarde.

—Vamos.

Saíram o edifício dirigindo-se a seu carro. Abrindo a porta, Draco virtualmente acomodou ao Harry no assento do passageiro. Colocando-se atrás do volante, alcançou e acariciou a bochecha do Harry.

—O que gosta de jantar?

—Algo que possa comer em uma banheira quente. —Pressionou a mão do Draco mais forte contra sua cara—. Só quero ser abraçado. Draco o olhou durante uns segundos. —E seu castigo? Não crê que só porque esteja cansado e dolorido vais liberar-te dele simplesmente falando. Não te hei dito quanto me preocupou ao ir da casa assim. Como chegou a casa de todos os modos?

—Papai, e sei que meu castigo chegará, embora acredite que treinar esta manhã já foi bastante castigo. Julian é um negreiro.

—Pensarei num castigo adequado. Vamos ao chinês e conseguimos alguma comida para levar?

—Está bem. —Harry se deu volta para olhar pelo guichê enquanto Draco saía do estacionamento. Draco apenas ouviu o que resmungava—. Nunca me surraram antes. Será doloroso?

—Bom, estou seguro de que o fizeram quando era um pirralho, mas não me hão surrado desde que me fui de casa — Sorriu abertamente ao Harry—. Tenho o pressentimento de que vais desfrutar de seu avermelhado bumbum tanto como eu vou gostar de te administrar o castigo. Olhar como minha mão baixa para açoitar seu nu e doce bumbum. Maldição vai ser muito bom.

Jogando uma olhada, Draco não pôde evitar notar o volume detrás da braguilha dos jeans do Harry. Monte e deslocou sua mão através da dura ereção. —Algo me diz que não está completamente contra a idéia - Deu um apertão leve ao pênis do Harry antes de voltar a colocar sua mão no volante.

—Nunca o teria admitido antes, mas sim, acredito que a idéia me excita.

—Bem. Uma de minhas preocupações eliminada — Draco disse quando estacionou diante do restaurante chinês.

—Quais são as outras?

Apagando o motor, Draco olhou ao Harry.

—Teremos que falar disso depois de chegar a casa, e isto é o primeiro que quero que pense enquanto consigo comida. —Sorriu enquanto saía do veículo.

Harry viu como Draco entrava em restaurante chinês. Que demônios quis dizer? Pensou no que Draco havia dito. Falaremos quando cheguemos a casa - Harry sussurrou no veículo vazio—. Do que falaremos quando cheguemos a casa? De repente deu-se conta—. Ah, casa.

Perplexo, Harry se esfregou a cara. Estava insinuando que queria que se mudasse com ele, realmente, depois de só uma noite juntos? Era um pouco forte. De todos os modos, surpreendeu-lhe que não o desgostasse para nada a idéia. Tinha vivido sozinho durante os dois últimos anos. Estava malditamente farto de jantar sozinho cada noite. Gostava de viver com o Ron, embora nunca se abraçassem como seu pai e Sirius, para olhar a TV.

Como seria compartilhar a vida com o Draco ? Supunha que Sirius se encheria o saco, mas não queria pensar nisso nesse momento. Podia imaginar ao Draco estirado no sofá detrás dele, ou sentado na poltrona com ele em seu regaço. Os pensamentos sobre o Draco trouxeram sua pênis à vida outra vez.

—Açoite - riu bobamente. Quem teria podido imaginar que um jogador ofensivo ia desfrutar sendo surrado por seu amante dominante? Lançou ao Draco um enorme sorriso quando abriu a porta.

Dando-lhe as bolsas de comida, Draco estreitou os olhos.

—O que está tramando?

—Só pensando - disse olhando atentamente nas bolsas.

—Sobre? —Draco apontou quando arrancou o carro.

—Açoites - sussurrou, olhando para a comida.

Draco alcançou e tirou as bolsas de seu regaço. Esfregou sua palma sobre a ereção e suspirou. —Segue pensando nisso.

Logo que chegaram a casa, Draco agarrou as bolsas.

—Vá preparar um banho para os dois. Estarei contigo em um minuto.

Com pés de chumbo, Harry caminhou fazia o quarto de banho principal. Sentou-se no bordo da banheira azul cobalto enquanto abria o grifo. Quando saiu a água agradavelmente quente, inclinou-se e se tirou os sapatos e meias três - quartos. Lentamente se endireitou, e caminhou para o dormitório para acabar de despir-se.

Quando Draco atravessou a porta de quarto de banho, Harry se sentia como um atoleiro quente de substância gelatinosa. Pressionando um beijo no cocuruto de sua cabeça, Draco sustentava um cartão para levar do General Chicken*.

—Agora, sente-se e come. Obrigou-se a se mesmo a estender a mão e agarrar o cartão.

— Estou tão sonolento - disse, enquanto sua mão se fechava ao redor da branca caixa.

Draco se deslizou detrás dele na banheira, sustentando seu próprio pequeno recipiente. —foi muito para ti nos dois últimos dias.

—Só descansa e eu cuidarei de ti, bebê.

Recostado contra o amplo peito do Draco , Harry admitiu para si mesmo de que gostava de ser cuidado. Usando palitos, Draco levou carne e brócolis à boca do Harry. —Abre-a para mim.

Depois do primeiro bocado de comida, o estômago do Harry retumbou.

—Acredito que estou mais faminto do que pensava.

—Bem, a água está ainda quente assim parece que tenho muito tempo para te alimentar. —Draco seguiu alimentado aos dois até que ambos os cartões estiveram vazios— Há comido o bastante? Tenho mais duas na cozinha.

—Estou bem por agora - resmungou sonolento de novo. Draco deixou os cartões vazios ao lado da banheira e ficou em pé.

Saindo, alcançou uma branca e amaciada toalha e rapidamente se secou. Depois, agarrou outra toalha.

—Vamos.

Despertando, conseguiu sair da banheira antes de pôr a toalha ao redor dele.

— Te seque bem e para a cama - disse Draco enquanto passava a toalha sobre o corpo do Harry. Depois de que esteve suficientemente seco Draco lhe tomou em seus braços e lhe levou a cama, que tinha preparado já. Pondo-o no centro, Draco se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo.

—Dorme. Tenho umas coisas de fazer e depois me reunirei contigo.

A seguinte coisa que sentiu, foi um quente corpo lhe abraçando. Harry esfregou sua cara contra o peito do Draco . —Que horas são? —resmungou com voz sonolenta.

Beijando-lhe no cocuruto, Draco dirigiu sua mão ao longo das costas nua do Harry. —um pouco mais das onze.

—O que estiveste fazendo enquanto dormia absolutamente sozinho nesta enorme cama? —Harry começou a lamber os endurecidos mamilos do Draco .

—Tratando de estabelecer algumas regra e uma agenda para ti. Há um par de coisas sobre sua vida diária que desconheço ainda, assim há alguns vazios. Por exemplo, não sei com que freqüência normalmente vê seu pai ou o freqüentemente que quer treinar com o Julian. Falando do qual, necessito que me fale dele.

—Por que necessito uma agenda? — disse, elevando-se para ficar no nível dos olhos do Draco .

—Tenho que saber onde está sempre porque acredito que necessita mais estrutura em sua vida. Ajudará-te a te sentir enraizado.

À maioria de submissos gostam de tomar decisões a sua medida, faz-lhes sentir-se seguros.

—Ah. Bem, janto com meus pais na quinta-feira de noite e às vezes vou com eles ao Evergreen para passar o fim de semana, nossa casa familiar ainda está ali. Não sei quanto tempo treinarei com o Julian, mas me temo que vá ser a maioria das manhãs durante as próximas duas semanas ao menos. Faço um favor ao Sirius. Parece que o treinador Williams quer contratar ao Julian como treinador esportivo para o Departamento de Atletismo. Sirius me pediu que visse o tipo de trabalho que Julian fazia, - disse Harry encolhendo-se de ombros.

—Não sei muito sobre o tal Julian, como é?

—É bastante agradável. Era o quarterbrack quando entrei como estudante de primeiro ano. Acaba de terminar um Mestrado de Medicina Esportiva. Realmente não sei muito mais sobre ele, além de que é um estudante com beca, que é discreto e guarda as coisas para se mesmo.

—Muito bem então, pode seguir treinando com ele. Será bom para seu corpo e sua mente. Depois de que ponha em forma, espero que siga fazendo-o comigo no porão. — Draco terminou sua declaração com um profundo beijo.

—Posso dirigir isto, Babas, - sorriu abertamente ante o grande sorriso do Draco .

—Espero que venha aqui e tenha minha comida na mesa cada noite as seis, a menos que te diga que sairemos. Draco colocou suas mãos a ambos os lados de sua cabeça e olhou a seus olhos.

—Não há nenhuma rota de ônibus direta daqui ao campus, o que significa que teremos que te conseguir um carro.

Então foi quando finalmente apresentou batalha.

—Não, não conduzirei nunca mais. Simplesmente tomarei o ônibus até onde chegue, e logo caminharei.

—Você conduzirá homenzinho. Não iras andando só porque tem medo. Pelo que sei do acidente, não foi por sua culpa. Tem que superar este medo e o único caminho é enfrentar diretamente. Permitirei que comece pouco a pouco. Pode conduzir do campus a casa, mas finalmente esperarei que conduza para fazer todas suas compras e recados. —Draco lhe olhou durante muito tempo, esperando até que estivesse de acordo.

—Pensarei nisso. Mas não tem que me conseguir um carro. Se for conduzir outra vez, meu pai me comprará um.

—Não! Eu o farei. Se quiser estar comigo então terá que te acostumar a depender de mim para tudo. Sou a cabeça de família nesta casa. Cuidarei de ti, e isto inclui um carro.

—E que digo a meu pai quando queira saber de onde tirei o dinheiro para um carro? —Harry sepultou sua cabeça no pescoço do Draco e começou a lhe beijar e lhe lamber.

Inclinando sua cabeça fazia atrás para lhe dar espaço para brincar, Draco grunhiu.

—Lhe diga a verdade. O poderá ser seu pai, mas agora você tem um Babas que cuidará de suas necessidades.

Inclinou-se e rodeou o pênis do Draco com sua mão.

—Todas minhas necessidades? —perguntou ofegante.

Situando-se em cima dele, Draco se esmagou contra Harry.

—Todas suas necessidades, - disse Draco justo antes de incrustar sua língua na boca do Harry.

* * *

><p>* Famosa cadeia de restaurantes chineses nos Estados Unidos e Canadá<p>

* * *

><p>Resposta ao review:<p>

**Sakusasuke:** Oiêee, ainda é um pouco cedo para falar de amor, mas lá mais para a frente talvez :) Obrigada por comentares, Bom Natal e Feliz Ano Novo :) Beijooo Inês

* * *

><p>BOM ANO NOVO! Que 2012 seja melhorigual a este que se vai passar =)

Se vocês me deixarem reviews no dia de ano novo haverá capitulo.

**Digam-me o que acham :)**

**Beijo enorme a todos até para a semana =)**


	7. Capitulo VI

**Nome: **SideLined, Adaptação para o mundo HP

**Avisos: **Relacionamento Homem/Homem. Não Gostas? Então vai a procura do que gostas :)

**Disclaimer: _Projecto feito de fãs para fãs! :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Oiee, notas lá em baixo :)<strong>

**Boa Leitura =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Seis<strong>

Durante a seguinte semana, Harry e Draco entraram em uma cômoda rotina. Faziam amor pela manhã antes que Harry preparasse o café da manhã para ambos. Depois de limpar a cozinha, davam-se uma rápida ducha e se iam pelo resto do dia. Draco geralmente o deixava no ginásio antes de ir ao seu escritório. Depois de treinar-se durante uma hora, tomava banho outra vez e ia trabalhar.

Na hora de comer, geralmente saíam, mas haviam ficado em um par de ocasiões no escritório do Doutor Phillip para fazer amor. Harry normalmente partia uma hora antes de Draco pela tarde, assim podia estar em casa a tempo para fazer o jantar. Passavam suas tardes vendo televisão, revisando regras e fazendo o amor.

Harry estirou-se sobre Draco para apagar o alarme do despertador. Era sua parte favorita do dia, e nunca desperdiçava um segundo dela. Amontoando-se contra Draco , deixou a suas mãos vagar pelo corpo de seu amante. Formando redemoinhos seus dedos pela extensão de pêlo negro que cobria seu peito se inclinou e se enganchou no mamilo como uma conta.

—Mmm - Draco gemeu e colocou sua mão depois da cabeça do Harry— sente-se estupendamente.

Harry seguiu amamentando-se enquanto Draco estendia suas coxas. Harry sorriu sabendo que era o modo do Draco de lhe dizer que chupasse um pouco mais abaixo. Soltando o mamilo marrom escuro, Harry descendeu pelos músculos acanalados de seu abdômen até o pequeno arbusto de pêlo entre suas pernas. Acariciou-lhe com o nariz e a cara apertada contra ele, cheirando a paixão da noite anterior. Amava o modo em que Draco cheirava, todo homem e sexo.

Quando sentiu que Draco agarrava sua cabeça, soube que já lhe tinha entretido o bastante. Golpeando com sua língua a cabeça do pênis, gemeu ao sentir o sabor do líquido pré-seminal do Draco . Abrindo os lábios, tomou a cabeça da ereção do Draco tão profundamente como pôde antes de sair o suficiente para formar redemoinhos sua língua sobre o bordo oculto e sensível.

—Te abra mais para mim, homenzinho. Vou a possuir sua bonita boca esta manhã.

Respirando fundo, selou seus lábios ao redor do grande pênis enquanto Draco lentamente penetrava sua boca. Usou uma mão para apertar a base da ereção do Draco enquanto sua outra mão embalava os pesados testículos.

—Sim - Draco gritou quando gozou—. Toma-o tudo. —Draco seguiu empurrando repetidamente dentro e fora de sua boca até que um quente jorro de sêmen golpeou sua garganta. Inclinou-se para trás o suficiente para tragar cada gota de sêmen antes de lamber a seu Babas até lhe deixar limpo.

Draco o arrastou até o nível de seus olhos e tomou sua boca em um beijo abrasador. —Tenho que gozar - sussurrou Harry contra os lábios do Draco .

Deslizando sua mão entre eles, Draco agarrou seu pênis e começou a acariciá-lo enquanto sussurrava palavras do amor.

—É meu. Ninguém voltará a desfrutar do prazer de seu corpo. Entende-o, bebê?

Harry assentiu com a cabeça enquanto gozava, grunhindo o nome do Draco . —Todo teu Senhor.

—É tempo já de que te mude aqui oficialmente - disse Draco enquanto alcançava ao lado da cama uma toalha para limpar a mão. Sabia por experiência que Draco gostava de deixar o aroma de seu sêmen nele, enquanto jogava a toalha no chão sem limpar ao Harry.

—Verei que posso fazer com o aluguel de meu apartamento.

—Pode trazer suas coisas já, embora tenha que pagar um par de meses mais de aluguel. Não quero que viva longe de mim outra vez. Agora me pertence. Beijaram-se durante um momento antes que os olhos escuros do Draco olhassem fixamente outra vez os verdes do Harry. —Podemos ir amanhã procurar um carro. Pensava em algo de segunda mão, mas o bastante grande para que se sinta seguro.

Harry não disse nada. Sabia que não estava preparado para conduzir de novo, mas não quis transtornar a seu Babas. Mordeu seu lábio pensado em estar detrás de um volante outra vez. —Só espera que conduza daqui ao campus, verdade?

—Será suficiente no momento, até que te encontre cômodo outra vez. —Draco acariciou com sua mão o ombro e o braço do Harry—. Pode fazê-lo. É o momento de seguir adiante. —Draco lhe deu um açoite no bumbum bastante forte, rindo do modo em que seu pênis reagiu ante a doce dor.

— Vá preparar o café da manhã.

—Sim, Senhor - sorriu abertamente quando se levantou da cama. Olhou para sua ereção—. Então é tudo o que vou conseguir por meus esforços?

Draco estirou o braço e agarrou sua pênis. —Só recorda a quem pertence isto. —Draco o disse de tal maneira que sentiu calafrios de prazer por sua espinha.

—Sei a quem lhe pertence, Babas. —deu-se a volta e andou para a cozinha. Uma das muitas regras do Draco era que Harry preparasse o café da manhã nu, embora permitisse que um avental protegesse suas partes. Enquanto fazia a omelete espanhola que Draco adorava, se perguntou como ia dizer a seu pai e Sirius tudo isto. Tinha contado ao Sirius que ele era um amante submisso, mas esta relação progredia à velocidade de um relâmpago e acreditou que já era momento de lhes dizer que estava apaixonado.

Sacudiu sua cabeça, apaixonado? Quando tinha ocorrido? Como tinha deixado que Draco se metesse sob sua pele tão rápido? Outro açoite no bumbum tirou-lhe de suas reflexões.

—É melhor que não queime meu café da manhã, moço. Onde estava sua cabeça? —Draco se apertou contra suas costas, escorregando uma mão sob o avental para acariciar seu pênis.

Apoiando-se contra o corpo forte de Draco , apagou o fogo. — Estava pensando em ti, em quanto carinho sinto por ti a pesar do pouco tempo que levamos juntos. Também pensava em que é momento de dizer-lhe a papai e Sirius. —Deslizou a omelete da frigideira a um prato.

Draco se estirou para melar seus dedos na caixa de manteiga sobre a pia. Sentiu os engordurados dedos acariciando o buraco de seu bumbum enquanto se agarrava à cozinha. Estendeu suas pernas e empurrou contra os dedos que o invadiam.

—Ah sim!

Ouviu o inequívoco ruído de um zíper uns momentos antes que Draco pressionasse a cabeça de seu pênis contra seu buraco.

—Ama-me, bebê? —Draco sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto entrava

—Sim! —gritou quando Draco entrou até o punho — Lhe amo, Babas. Serei seu homenzinho, sempre.

Draco o apartou da pia e o apoiou sobre a mesa, empurrando-o sobre a lisa madeira de carvalho. Draco seguiu penetrando-o dentro e fora com uma mão sobre sua nuca, e a outra sujeitando seu quadril.

—Preciso me tocar senhor.

—Adiante, homenzinho. Goze para Babas.

Logo que Harry agarrou seu pênis, viu estrelas quando o orgasmo atravessou seu corpo. —Ohhhh simmm!

Seus joelhos começaram a dobrar-se e Draco liberou o agarre de sua nuca. Passou seu braço ao redor do estômago do Harry enquanto se sepultava até as bolas. —Sim… ohhh, Cristo, sinto-te tão bem.

Draco descansou sobre ele, enquanto seu corpo seguia vibrando com a liberação de sua ejaculação. —Amo-te - disse Draco quando recuperou o fôlego.

Draco lhe deixou no edifício de esportes com um beijo possessivo. — Verei-te logo.

Devolveu-lhe o beijo e abriu a porta. —Amo-te.

—Também eu te amo.

Entrou no ginásio para encontrar ao Julian sentado em uma banca de pesos e olhando fixamente ao vazio. Harry notou o modo que as mãos do Julian estavam fortemente apertadas em punhos sobre suas coxas. Quando se aproximou, surpreendeu-se um pouco ao ver que Julian não lhe percebeu. Inclusive quando se sentou a seu lado no banco, Julian não parecia consciente de que estava ali. Estendeu a mão e estalou seus dedos diante da cara do Julian. —Terra ao Julian, vamos Julian?

Piscando várias vezes, Julian olhou para ele.

—Olá, - disse ficando de pé e caminhando para a máquina de imprensa de pernas. —Acredito que começaremos com esta hoje.

—Está tudo bem? — perguntou quando andou para a máquina.

—Sim — disse Julian assentindo levemente—. O sinto, só estava pensando.

Diria que Julian ainda tinha a mente em outra coisa. Pôs uma mão sobre seu ombro. — Quer falar disso? Disseram que sou um ouvinte bastante bom.

—Ah, está bem. Só foi uma chamada de minha mãe. Minha família vai vir dentro de um par de semanas.

—Isso está bem. Não? —Harry tomou um assento na prensa de perna enquanto Julian punha o peso.

—Não, não o está. —Julian sacudiu sua cabeça outra vez e beliscou a ponta de seu nariz—. Bem, o peso que pus é bastante leve, mas deverá levantá-lo devagar.

Começou os exercícios de perna, sentindo queimação em sua perna má. Sabia que Julian estava realmente preocupado, lamentava ter que insistir. Mas pelo que sabia Julian não tinha nenhum amigo com o que falar. —Deveria-te sentir afortunado de que só tem um pai para te dar à vara, eu tenho dois, ambos vivendo na mesma cidade onde trato de ter uma vida privada.

Dando uma patada à prateleira dos pesos, Julian explodiu. — Merda! Não quero o que tenho. Por isso no que me concerne ele está morto. Só desejo que fique malditamente longe de mim. Disse-lhe na Páscoa que nunca queria voltar a lhe ver!

Não sabia o que tinha passado entre o Julian e seu pai, mas à vista das lágrimas nos olhos do Julian, levantou-se e se aproximou, lhe abraçando, falou com voz suave. —Está bem, venha homem, se não os quiser aqui, não lhes deixaremos te encontrar, de acordo? Já não é um menino, pode lhes dizer que partam e se mantenham afastados se quiser.

Sentiu que os ombros do Julian começaram a tremer quando as lágrimas finalmente chegaram. Julian se agarrou apertado ao Harry e sepultou sua cara em seu pescoço. Tratava de acalmá-lo, dizendo a Julian que respirasse profundamente quando ouviu chiar a porta. Harry elevou a vista para ver o Draco de pé com sua bolsa de ginásio na mão. Claramente tinha-a deixado no carro.

Antes que pudesse dizer nenhuma palavra, Draco avançou para eles e arrancou ao Julian de seus braços. —Que merda ocorre? Isto é o que fazem cada manhã? —jogou seu braço atrás para bater em Julian e se deteve. Draco lhe olhou por cima—. O que te ocorre?

Harry, que já se sentia absolutamente cheio o saco com o Neandertal grego, disse - Tratava de consolá-lo. —Draco sacudiu sua cabeça furiosamente— Sai daqui e vou falar contigo mais tarde. Acompanhou a Julian ao banco de pesos e o fez sentar-se.

Voltando-se para Draco pôs as mãos sobre seus quadris. —Não tem algum cachorrinho que chutar? —Quando Draco apertou suas mãos aos lados e começou a andar para ele, levantou sua mão para lhe deter—. Estarei no escritório logo que possa só me deixar arrumar isto.

Draco se deteve e tomou um par de respirações profundas antes de assentir com a cabeça e girar no seus calcanhares para partir.

Olhou os ombros rígidos do Draco andando para a porta. Sabia o que lhe tinha parecido quando abraçava ao Julian. Realmente não podia culpar a Draco de ter a impressão incorreta, merda, provavelmente ele teria chegado à mesma conclusão.

—Babas?

Draco se parou e girou.

—Amo-te - disse Harry antes de sentar-se ao lado do Julian de novo.

Draco percorria seu escritório esperando ao Harry. Merda estaria-o chateando sempre? Quando tinha entrado naquele quarto e viu o menino bonito nos braços de Harry o viu tudo vermelho. O que o assustou foi o que lhe teria feito ao tipo se não tivesse visto suas lágrimas. Estava preparado para matar ao filho de puta. Agora sentia náuseas em suas tripas, preocupava-lhe que Harry se desentendesse dele. Entrando no escritório do Logan, olhou as pilhas de documentos. Harry tinha estado ocupado aqui. Quando ouviu a porta de seu escritório abrir-se e fechar-se, respirou fundo e entrou para encontrar-se com o Harry. Atravessando seu escritório, olhou imediatamente aos olhos verdes que sustentavam seu coração. — Sinto-o - sussurrou. Não estava acostumado a pedir perdão, mas sabia que a havia estragado desta vez.

—Não confia em mim? —disse Harry enquanto se sentava na borda da mesa do Draco .

—Sim confio em ti, mas não é isso. Entrei no ginásio e tudo o que vi foram seus braços ao redor de um magnífico semental[1]. Meu cérebro fez curto-circuito e o único em que pude pensar foi lhe matar.

—Ele estava muito aborrecido quando entrei no ginásio. Julian geralmente é muito acalmo. —Harry passou suas mãos por seu cabelo—. Nunca lhe tinha visto assim antes, assim tratei de falar com ele. Quando se abriu um pouco e me contou algo de seu problema, simplesmente o abracei. Unicamente lhe consolava. Não há absolutamente nenhuma faísca de atração entre nós.

Sentando-se em sua grande cadeira de escritório, acariciou seu regaço. — Vêem com Babas, pequeno.

Harry se separou do escritório e se sentou escarranchado sobre o regaço do Draco . —Amo-te, mas tem que confiar em mim.

Draco abraçou a Harry contra seu peito. —Nunca tinha estado apaixonado antes, mas fui enganado no passado, me perdoe.

—Bem-vindo ao clube crê o que o que Ron fez não me deixou cicatrizes? A confiança é uma coisa muito importante para mim, e trabalha em ambos os sentidos. Nunca enganei ao Ron e nunca te enganarei a ti. Só me faça um favor. Se alguma vez chegar o momento em que não sou suficiente para ti, dirá-me isso.

—Você sempre será suficiente para mim, homenzinho. Apertou a Harry em seu regaço—. Significa isto que me perdoa?

Harry começou a beijar seu pescoço. —Está em dívida comigo.

—O que queira algo, só me diz. —Beliscou o apertado bumbum do Harry.

—Toma o dia livre comigo. Vamos casa a ver a televisão e nos abraçar no sofá. Mais tarde pode me levar a jantar e dançar. —Harry sorriu enquanto deslizava seu bumbum daqui para lá em cima de seu pênis.

Draco jogou uma olhada a seu escritório. —Acredito que o farei. Estou preparado para as aulas que começam a semana próxima. Preparei a maior parte sobre tudo para poder estar contigo. —Deu um açoite em Harry. Acredito que necessita uma pequena disciplina antes de ver a TV. Além disso, sabe que não está permitido blasfemar. Merece-te como pouco uma boa surra com pá neste teu bonito bumbum.

Gemendo, Harry assentiu. —Sim. Me leve a casa e ponha vermelho meu bumbum, Babas.

Logo que cruzaram a porta principal, não puderam conter-se por mais tempo. —Onde quer me administrar meu castigo por amaldiçoar, senhor?

—Vê o dormitório e te dispa. Traz o bálsamo do estojo de primeiro socorros e o lubrificante da gaveta e te esperarei no sofá. —Embora Draco desse as ordens com voz severo, poderia ver cintilar seus escuros olhos marrons.

Virtualmente correu para o dormitório e rapidamente se despiu. Quanto mais pensava no modo que Draco lhe pediu perdão, menos zangado se sentia. Duvidava que Draco alguma vez dissesse que o sentia, tinha que ter sido muito difícil para ele. Sabendo que ele poderia ter reagido do mesmo modo, não podia seguir zangado. Draco lhe amava e estava ciumento. Enquanto estava no quarto de banho, escovou seus dentes e encontrou o bálsamo. Retornou à sala de estar, com o bálsamo e o lubrificante em sua mão, e se surpreendeu ao ver que Draco ainda tinha sua roupa posta. Estava sentado no sofá com os braços estendidos sobre o respaldo.

—Aqui está todo que você queria Senhor, - disse enquanto punha os artigos na mesa de centro.

—Vêem e te jogue em meu regaço, - grunhiu Draco enquanto tirava o relógio.

Tragando um repentino nó de sua garganta, fez o que o disse. Draco passou a mão sobre seu bumbum várias vezes. —Sabe que eu não gosto quando amaldiçoas, sobre tudo a mim.

Açoite, a mão do Draco caiu sobre seu traseiro. A palmada picou Draco não era nada suave, mas o seguinte enviou uma rajada a seu pênis. Harry gemeu e outro golpe abrasador caiu em seu sensível bumbum. —Ohhh, Deus.

—Não te atrevas a gozar. Lhe direi quando quero que explodas—. Açoite.

—Por favor, Babas - rogou. Sabia que estava gotejando o pré-sêmen nas calças do Draco .

—Permanece onde está. Dei-te cinco boas palmadas e acredito que isto é bastante castigo por hoje. Dê-me o bálsamo e eu te aliviarei este bumbum tão vermelho como um carro de bombeiros.

Draco lubrificou seu dedo e melou seu ardente bumbum esfregando ligeiramente. —Não vou usar tanto como outras vezes porque quero que te siga picando um momento, talvez isto te ajude a recordar as regras.

—Sim, Senhor, - disse, enquanto Draco seguia esfregando seu traseiro.

Quando Draco pressionou um dedo contra seu ânus, não pôde evitar o gemido que lhe escapou.

Renda-se, Draco lhe deu um açoite mais. —Vamos, seu castigo terminou e quero te ter, mas primeiro tenho que me despir. Draco esperou que se levantasse seu regaço. Traga-me uma toalha quente para limpar minha mão.

Desaparecendo no quarto de banho, não se surpreendeu encontrar ao Draco nu convexo no sofá quando retornou. Ajoelhou-se a seu lado e limpou as mãos grandes e bronzeadas do Draco .

—O que vamos ver homenzinho? —disse Draco ao recolher o controle.

—Algo que goste senhor. —disse Draco pondo um torneio de golfe enquanto ficava cômodo no sofá.

Girou seu corpo para o Draco e se acurrucó em seu peito.

—vais pretender que veja isto?

—Não, Senhor. Preferiria dormir com seu sabor em minha boca. — Chupou o mamilo do Draco .

Draco enterrou uma mão em seu cabelo enquanto seguia olhando o golfe. —Isto é agradável. Obrigado por sugeri-lo.

Sentiu que a pênis do Draco começava a engrossar-se contra seu estômago, justo antes que pressionasse uma perna entre as coxas do Harry. Girando contra a coxa do Draco , sua anterior ereção voltou com toda sua força. Sem romper seu agarre no mamilo de o Draco , estirou-se e rodeou com seus dedos o grande pênis do Draco . Quando ouviu que a respiração do Draco se voltava errática, mordeu o sensível, e ereto mamilo. Uivando seu prazer, Draco encheu sua mão de nacarados jorros brancos de sêmen. Levantando sua mão a sua boca, Harry lhe lambeu deixando-o limpo. O irresistível gosto entre salgado e doce da ejaculação combinado com a fricção da coxa do Draco contra sua pênis, fez que ele gozasse entre ambos.

Depois, abraçaram-se o um ao outro em um baile de línguas e mãos. Harry finalmente olhou detrás dele no chão e recolheu a toalha com a que tinha limpo ao Draco antes. Usando uma parte limpa limpou a semente de seus torsos. Sorriu abertamente quando viu a mordida escura tinha deixado ao redor do mamilo do Draco . —Marquei-te, agora outros saberão que tens alguém.

Inclinando seu queixo, Draco lhe beijou. —Não necessito uma dentada em meu peito para saber que sou teu. Você sustenta meu coração em suas mãos.

Ruborizado, lançou a toalha ao chão. —Espero que sempre se sinta da mesma maneira, Babas - sussurrou enquanto se acomodava contra o peito do Draco .

Vários dias mais tarde, depois do treinamento, Harry passou pelo escritório do Sirius. A porta estava aberta, assim colocou a cabeça dentro. —Tem um minuto?

Sorrindo, Sirius deixou sua pluma. —Sempre tenho um minuto para ti, entra.

Tomou assento diante do escritório do Sirius - Queria saber se estaria bem levar ao Draco a nossa janta semanal.

—Assim, que ainda estas vendo ele, - Sirius suspirou e passou suas mãos por seu cabelo.

Sentindo-se protetor, sentou-se mais direito. —Mais que vê-lo de fato, mudei a sua casa e lhe amo.

—Não pode amá-lo ainda. Passou pouco mais de uma semana desde que começou a lhe ver.

—Quanto tempo tu levou par te apaixonar por papai?

Sirius se ruborizou, e olhou aos papéis em seu escritório.

—Teu pai e eu não temos o mesmo tipo de relação que acredito que você e Draco mantêm.

—De verdade? Porque de onde estou me parecem bastante similares.

—Eu não sou nenhum Dominante, e seu pai não é absolutamente um submisso.

—Vê, isto é o que pensei que diria. Deixe-me te perguntar algo. Quem toma o controle da maioria das situações em casa?

Esfregando seu mandíbula, Sirius pareceu ficar perplexo. - Bom, eu o faço, mas isto é porque seu pai já toma muitos decisões importantes em seu trabalho durante o dia. Gosta de romper com isso quando está de casa.

—Ah sim? E crês que papai sente que lhe cuida quando toma essas decisões?

—É obvio, esse é um dos motivos por que o faço. Olhe se está tentando me convencer de que levamos um estilo de vida D/s, não vais obter.

Levantando-se, passou suas mãos por seu jeans. —O que trato de te fazer entender, é que com etiqueta ou não, a maior parte de relações têm a um companheiro dominante, dois tenazes Alfa não fazem geralmente um bom casal. Só digo que eu gosto do modo em que me sinto quando Draco toma decisões. Sinto-me protegido e querido. O assunto do dormitório fica entre nós, mas a vida diária é normal é só isso, normal. Não somos monstros. Simplesmente somos mais honestos sobre a dinâmica de nossa relação. - girou-se para partir. —Pensa nisso. Chame-me e me diga se decidisse que ambos somos bem-vindos em sua casa.

Sirius olhou ao Harry partir e sacudiu sua cabeça. Dominante ele? Estirando-se, desprendeu o telefone e marcou o escritório do James.

—James Henley.

—Olá, bebê.

—Estava pensando em ti. Chamas porque estava pensando em mim, também?

—Sempre penso em ti, mas essa não é a razão da chamada. Tive uma visita do Harry

—Ah, pelo tom de sua voz, diria que não foi uma visita muito agradável.

Apoiando os pés em seu escritório, Sirius se esfregou a nuca. — Me deixe te perguntar algo. Tendo a tomar o comando em casa?

—Sim, mas eu gosto. Por que o pergunta?

—Não é nada, só algo que Harry há dito. Escuta, quer trazer para o Draco para o jantar. O que opina disso?

—Está bem para mim, mas adivinho que você tem uma opinião diferente.

—Sim, suponho que tenho. Talvez seja só que ao pensar no sexo que Harry tem com o Draco me faz sentir incômodo.

—Tinha sexo com o Ron e não parecia lhe incomodar.

—Sim, mas Ron era um menino como Harry.

—Amor, Harry já não é um menino. Tem quase vinte e três anos. Se não estiver preparado para jantar com eles, está bem. Encontrarei-me com eles em um restaurante ou algo.

—Está louco?

—Não, é nada, agora para Harry é outra história, mas tem que fazer o que sentir que é correto.

—Obrigado.

—Verei-te mais tarde.

—Bem, amo-te.

—Amo-te.

Sirius pendurou o telefone e se recostou na cadeira. Nunca tinha pensado em si mesmo como um dominante, mas tal e como soava, talvez fosse. Decidindo esquecer seus problemas por um momento abandonou o escritório. Talvez levantar pesos lhe poria de melhor humor.

* * *

><p>[1] Significa bom reprodutor, segundo o dicionário Aurélio<p>

* * *

><p>Que 2012 seja melhorigual a este que se vai passar =)

**Digam-me o que acham :)**

**Beijo enorme a todos até para a semana =)**


	8. Capitulo VII

**Nome: **SideLined, Adaptação para o mundo HP

**Avisos: **Relacionamento Homem/Homem. Não Gostas? Então vai a procura do que gostas :)

**Disclaimer: _Projecto feito de fãs para fãs! :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Oiee, notas lá em baixo :)<strong>

**Boa Leitura =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Sete<strong>

O restaurante estava bastante abarrotado enquanto ele e Draco esperavam seu pai. Ainda não podia acreditar que Sirius não viria. Soltou um involuntário suspiro ao pensar no que tinha sido seu pai por mais de quatro anos. A mão do Draco se posou na parte de atrás de seu pescoço. Girou-se para olhar para o Draco . —Está bem, Sirius o aceitará.

—Não sei. É tão obstinado como você. —A ofensa que viu na cara do Draco lhe fez sorrir—. Mas eu te amo, obstinado ou não. —inclinou-se e beijou a ponta do nariz do Draco . Escutou uma garganta que se esclarecia e se deu a volta—. Olá papai.

Deu a bochecha para o beijo costumeiro antes de assinalar para o Draco . —Draco , este o meu pai, James. Papai, este é Draco .

Os dois homens se deram a mão antes que seu pai tomasse assento frente a eles. Deu-se conta de que ele se encontrava um pouco incômodo, já que estava olhando o cardápio. Este era seu restaurante favorito desde que se mudaram aqui e seu pai pedia o mesmo sempre.

Fechando o cardápio, James o olhou. —Sinto muito…

Sustentou sua mão. —Não há nada que tenha que sentir. Somente espero que Sirius com o tempo o aceite. Não vou deixar o Draco só porque ele não o concorda.

Sacudindo sua cabeça, James tomo um gole de água. —Não é exatamente que não o goste, está preocupado. —Seu pai olhou para o Draco —. Ele pensa que é muito maior e dominante para o Harry. —Quando Draco começou a objetar, seu pai o impediu com um gesto—. Sentir-se protetor com um menino é novo para ele, e ambos pensamos que Harry é só um menino. Ele já sofreu o bastante. Sirius tem medo de que o firam de novo.

—Não tenho nenhuma intenção de fazer mal ao Harry. —Draco roçou suas costas enquanto falava—. Amo a seu filho. Tem razão, sou maior, mas isso me dá sabedoria para saber o que quero, e o quero a ele.

Seu pai os olhou por um comprido momento. —Bem então eu não direi nada mais, enquanto Harry não saia ferido. Quanto ao Sirius, ele é outra questão. Não sei quanto demorará para aceitá-lo, mas o fará. Quer muito ao Harry para continuar lhe fazendo dano assim. Depois disso desfrutaram de um agradável jantar. James pediu o mesmo de sempre e isso fez sentir-se como nos velhos tempos ao Harry. Estava contente de que Draco estivesse com ele. Dando-lhe um constante e silencioso apoio com uma mão sobre sua coxa.

Uma hora mais tarde, estavam de pé sobre a calçada fora do restaurante, enquanto Draco pagava a conta. Dando a seu pai um abraço, Harry murmurou em seu ouvido. —Obrigado. Realmente estou apaixonado por ele. Vocês de todas as pessoas deveriam saber o que se sente. —Rompeu seu abraço e sorriu.

Desordenando seu cabelo, seu pai sorriu também. —Sim, posso vê-lo em seus olhos cada vez que fala com ele. Alegro-me.

—Obrigado, - arrastou seus pés um pouco—. Queres ir a nossa casa na próxima vez? Draco assa na churrasqueira um bife fabuloso e eu aprendi a fazer uma salada grega bastante decente.

—Sonha bem, - seu pai olhou sobre seu ombro e alargou sua mão—. Alegro-me de ter te conhecido ao fim.

—E eu, criaste a um bom filho, amarei-o muito até o dia que mora.

Harry sentiu que seus olhos ardiam e sua garganta começava a fechar-se com as carinhosas palavras do Draco . Tomando sua mão, Draco conduziu-o para seu carro. Enquanto colocava seu cinto de segurança, percorreu com o olhar ao Draco . —Obrigado por dizer isso ao meu pai. Foi muito bonito.

Sujeitando-o ponha a nuca, Draco o beijou. —É a verdade, pequeno, cada palavra.

A seguinte semana estavam ambos trabalhando quando o telefone soou. Draco o agarrou ao terceiro toque. —Professor Malfoy.

—Coloque Harry ao telefone, - Grunhiu Sirius.

Draco negou com a cabeça e suspirou profundamente. Sirius continuava atuando como se ele não existisse na vida do Harry.

—Quando puder falar com um tom respeitoso, verei se Harry gostaria de falar contigo. —Draco pendurou o telefone e se sentou em sua cadeira. Harry voltou do escritório do Logan, limpando sessenta anos de pó de suas mãos. —Quem chamava o telefone?

—Sirius. Desliguei o telefone. Não tolerarei a forma grosseira em que me fala. Informei-lhe que poderia voltar a chamar quando adotar um tom amistoso. —Draco esperou a que Harry se zangasse. Mas seu pequeno o surpreendeu ao sorrir.

—Sim, já vejo. —Harry se aproximou e se sentou em seu regaço—. Sinto que esteja se comportando assim. Se te servir de consolo eu fiz o mesmo o outro dia. Ele começou a me dizer que precisava ter meu próprio controle e não deixar que me tratasse mal. — Harry encolheu os ombros—. Então, pendurei o telefone. Isso é provavelmente a razão pela que chama de novo hoje.

—Não me importa por que chama, mas necessita ao menos ser respeitoso. Não espero amizade, mas a decência exige que ao menos seja agradável.

Deslizando sua mão para baixo pelo torso do Harry, começou a desabotoar seu jeans. —trabalhaste o suficiente para poder tomar um descanso?

Harry contornou os lábios do Draco com sua língua. —Sim - disse justo antes de colocar sua língua à força em sua boca. Gemendo, Draco conseguiu tirar o pênis do Harry e sujeitá-lo em seu punho quando a porta do escritório se abriu bruscamente.

—Que diabos está passando aqui?

Ambos olharam para a porta. Sirius se deteve, tremendo com evidente raiva. Harry, vermelho como beterraba desceu de seu regaço. Draco se levantou e enfrentou ao Sirius. —Acredito que não é teu assunto o que acontece meu escritório. E porque é meu escritório vou pedir-te que, por favor, vá. —Harry começou a ir para o Sirius, mas ele o deteve com uma mão em seu braço—. Por que não vai por suas coisas no escritório do Logan?

Harry olhou para o Sirius. Ele obviamente sabia que esta não era sua briga. As coisas tinham avançado até chegar a este momento decisivo e de uma ou outra maneira, ele e Sirius acabariam isto agora. Depois de que Harry desapareceu no escritório do Logan, ele se voltou para o Sirius. —Tem idéia do que lhe está fazendo?

Sua mandíbula caiu. —O que estou fazendo? Não sou o que lhe diz quando escovar seus dentes e limpar seu bumbum.

—Isso não é teu assunto. Harry é um homem adulto e como prefere viver sua vida não é teu problema. Não machucamos a ninguém, assim que por que não aceita que simplesmente não vou?

—Porque ele merece algo melhor que viver uma vida sendo levado com uma correia. Porque um dia, seus pequenos jogos irão muito longe e ele terminará no hospital. —Sirius se aproximou para ele—. Porque o quero e não te permitirei usá-lo como um pedaço de merda pego a seu sapato.

Isso foi tudo o que Sirius pôde dizer antes que Draco lhe desse um murro diretamente no nariz. A cabeça do Sirius caiu para trás. Quando se endireitou lançou ao Draco um golpe na mandíbula. Logo, converteu-se mais em uma briga de rua do que outra coisa. Ambos os homens ensangüentados e enlouquecidos pela cólera.

Depois de lutar no chão e tombar um abajur e uma estante, os dois homens ficaram esgotados. Draco se apoiou contra o flanco de seu escritório e passou um lenço sobre seu lábio ensangüentado. —Não sei de onde tira suas idéias, mas nunca machucaria ao Harry. Não é que seja teu assunto, mas entre nós não há nem haverá nada violento. Não há látegos nem nada similar em minha casa. Quero mais a esse homem que a minha própria vida. Cuido dele igual a ele cuida de mim. Não espero que entendas a dinâmica entre nós, mas surte efeito, e funciona bem. Se isto continuar ambos terminaremos lhe perdendo, e eu, pelo menos não ficarei sentado vendo como isso ocorre.

Ficando em pé foi até o escritório do Logan. —Venha, vamos para ca… - Olhou para o escritório vazio—. Harry? Caminhando de volta à sua, olhou a porta aberta para o corredor—. Você o viu sair?

Sirius se limpou seu nariz ensangüentado e negou com a cabeça.

—Imagino que precisava escapar. Nunca teve estômago para as brigas.

Agarrando as chaves do escritório, correu para a porta. — Fecha por mim, - gritou ao Sirius enquanto descia correndo as escadas e saía pela porta principal. —Não viu o Harry do lado de fora, assim correu para seu veículo. Arrancando o carro, Draco não perdeu o tempo com seu cinto de segurança. Saiu a toda velocidade do estacionamento. OH merda, o que tinha feito agora? Conduziu como um louco para sua casa esperando encontrar Harry lá. Foi registrando freneticamente as calçadas ao longo da rua principal, até que enxergou Harry descendo de um ônibus. Tratando de para do lado do caminho, não viu o semáforo até que foi muito tarde. Quão último recordou ter visto foi ao Harry girando com o som do choque.

Escutar ao Sirius e ao Draco gritar o um ao outro foi muito para ele, mas quando começaram a golpear-se, decidiu sair desse inferno. Esquivou a esse par de meninos muitos crescidos rodando por o chão, e partiu. Pegou o ônibus e decidiu ir para casa. Sabia que provavelmente pagaria por ir-se como o fez, mas simplesmente não podia suportar estar no meio, ele os queria muito.

Uma vez no ônibus, tirou o telefone móvel. Quando seu pai não respondeu, deixou uma mensagem e voltou a guardar o telefone em seu bolso. Quando chegou a sua parada, desceu-se do ônibus e decidiu que seria mais fácil se chamasse o Draco para lhe dizer onde estava. Voltou a tirar o telefone de seu bolso e começou a marcar o número. Foi então quando o escutou. Dando a volta, viu como o SUV negro do Draco se estrelava contra um semáforo. O mais inquietante foi a forma em que o lado do condutor ficou esmagado com o impacto. Ficou momentaneamente congelado no lugar. Não podia acreditar o que seus olhos estavam vendo. Seu mundo ficou silencioso durante uns segundos antes que o pânico começasse.

—Draco ! —gritou enquanto corria para os restos do carro. Sentiu como se corresse entre melaço. Não, não, isto não poderia estar acontecendo outra vez. Não agora, não quando finalmente tinha encontrado ao homem de seus sonhos.

Alcançando o SUV, atirou da porta do passageiro até que finalmente se abriu com um forte chiado e pôde entrar em interior. A cabeça do Draco estava contra a janela. Um rio de sangue fluía de uma ferida na cabeça. Uma das primeiras coisas que Harry notou foi a falta de cinto de segurança. —Maldito seja. —escorreu-se pelo assento tão longe como pôde e tentou falar com ele. Não houve nenhuma resposta do Draco . Cantarolou docemente palavras de amor enquanto sentia como se deslizava mais e mais no passado.

Recordou-se sentado junto ao Ron, esperando a que a ajuda chegasse, o sangue filtrando-se lentamente de seu firme corpo—. Não, não te deixarei morrer Draco ! —deu-se conta vagamente de que a comoção aumentava ao redor dele. Ouviu o som inconfundível de seu telefone, mas não sabia onde o tinha deixado cair e se negou a deixar ao Draco para responder. Os soluços provenientes de seu próprio corpo não soavam humanos para seus próprios ouvidos. Sentiu alguém golpeando ligeiramente em seu ombro, lhe dizendo que havia dito à pessoa ao telefone onde estava. Não lhe importou, não lhe importava nada que não fora Draco . Quando umas mãos sujeitaram seus ombros e tentaram atirar para fora, ele não fez conta.

- Vai, nos deixe sozinhos.

—Harry, os paramédicos necessitam lhe ajudar. Vamos filho. Deixa-os fazer seu trabalho. —As mãos retornaram, só que esta vez ao redor de seu estômago.

Foi tirado a força do SUV enquanto gritava. Puseram-no sobre uma maca e o ataram enquanto seu pai e Sirius o olhavam.

Ele olhou ao Sirius com tanto ódio, que o homem realmente se apartou com medo. Sentiu como algo se cravava em seu braço, justo antes que seu mundo se voltasse negro.

—É minha culpa, - disse Sirius de pé junto à porta da sala de urgências.

—Não é tua culpa, como o acidente que matou ao Ron não foi culpa do Harry. —James atraiu ao Sirius a seus braços—. Não faça isto, amor. Vamos ter suficiente com o que tratar. Necessito que seja forte para mim. —Levou ao Sirius para um pequeno sofá na esquina da sala de espera. Fez-lhe sentar-se e esfregou suas costas—. Sabemos que fisicamente Harry está bem. Foi simplesmente o choque de ver o Draco assim. Ele estará bem, já verá.

Sirius se apartou e lhe olhou. —Viu a forma em que se grudou ao Draco ? Como se todo seu mundo tivesse quebrado? —Sirius sacudiu sua cabeça—. Ele realmente o ama. Por que não pude somente deixá-lo?

—Você e eu sabemos por que, agora você terá que explicar-lhe a eles. —James se reclinou no sofá, empurrando ao Sirius com ele—. Só relaxe.

—Se algo ocorrer, então ele nunca me perdoará isso. Terei que ir, porque não te meterei no meio.

—Basta! Não vai a nenhum lugar. Esquece o que fez a nosso filho pensar que tinha perdido ao homem que ama? O que pensa que me faria? —James se limpou as inesperadas lágrimas que apareceram em seus olhos—. Não deixarei que nenhum dos dois me abandone. Entende-o?

—Sr. Henley?

Viu uma enfermeira de urgências olhar para eles. Ficando em pé sustentou a mão do Sirius. —Sou James Potter.

—Necessitamos sua ajuda. Tratamos de explicar a seu filho o que passou a seu amigo, que ele tinha sido levado a cirurgia, e seu filho se nega a ficar na cama. Temo que precisem lhe atar de novo e a não ser que você lhe possa acalmar, teremos que lhe dar outro tranqüilizante.

Olhou para o Sirius, e apertou sua mão. —Fique aqui, ok?

—Sim - disse Sirius cobrindo-se cara.

Seguiu os gritos do Harry até o diminuto cubículo. A vista de Harry amarrado à cama rompeu seu coração. Foi até a cama e abraçou o Harry tanto como pôde. —Está bem. Ele ficará bem e poderá levá-lo para casa. Tem que te acalmar.

—Outra vez, outra vez, Papai, ocorre de novo. —Harry tinha os olhos frágeis quando o olhou.

—Não. Ron não agüentou o suficiente para ir a cirurgia. Draco é muito mais forte. Ficará bem em seguida. —Fechou seus olhos fortemente, esperando como o inferno que o que dizia fosse verdade. Pelo aspecto que tinha, não sabia se seu filho sobreviveria se não fosse assim.

Os soluços começaram de novo, quando Harry tratou de livrar-se de sua sujeição. —Preciso estar com ele. Dá-lhe medo a escuridão. Sabe? —disse com voz distante—. Ele nunca o admitiu, mas deixa a luz do quarto de banho acesa de noite. Eu tentei apagar a uma vez antes de ir à cama, e ele ficou nervoso. —Harry sorriu brevemente—. Draco disse que precisava ver se tinha que levantar-se durante a noite, mas eu soube. Nunca tinha mencionado. Ele é um homem tão grande e forte. Provavelmente se envergonharia se dissesse. Não lhe diga que lhe contei isso quando o vir.

—De acordo, não direi uma palavra. —Continuou acariciando o cabelo e o rosto do Harry, até que ficou dormindo. Pressionando o botão de chamada, esperou até que veio uma das enfermeiras.

—Sim, senhor.

—Quanto tempo supõe que Draco Malfoy estará na sala de cirurgia?

—Provavelmente várias horas, tinha várias costelas quebradas e um pulmão perfurado. Não estou segura de que mais poderiam encontrar uma vez que lhe intervenham cirurgicamente.

Feito outro olhar para o Harry e fechou seus olhos com força. Deus odiava ter que fazer isto. —Acredito que seria melhor se pudesse lhe dar ao Harry outro sedativo. Será melhor que esteja dormido ao menos até que Draco saia de cirurgia e possamos lhe dizer algo.

A enfermeira lhe olhou durante uns segundos breves e logo olhou para o Harry. —Falarei com um dos doutores.

—Obrigado, disse, beijando a frente do Harry.

Estavam sentados na sala de espera de cirurgia, quando o cirurgião do Draco entrou para lhes falar. —Harry Potter?

Ele ficou de pé e lhe ofereceu a mão. —Não, senhor. Sou o pai do Harry. Ele foi ingressado e está sedado neste momento.

—Não sabia que houvesse alguém mais no acidente. —O cirurgião folheou a pasta que levava em suas mãos.

—Harry não está ferido. Ele viu o acidente. —Suspirou—. Harry perdeu a seu melhor amigo e companheiro em um acidente similar faz dois anos. E como lhe disse teve que ser sedado. Ele não o está levando muito bem.

—Sinto muito ouvir isso, mas talvez alguma boa notícia possa ajudar com isso. O nome do Harry estava na carteira do senhor Malfoy como contato de emergência. —Pareceu pensar durante uns segundos breves—. Imagino que como você é seu pai e ele esta incapacitado nestes momentos, estará bem que fale do senhor Malfoy com você.

—Obrigado. —Sujeitou a mão do Sirius e o atraiu a seu lado— Assim Draco vai estar bem?

—Bom, é um pouco logo para assegurá-lo, mas superou a operação surpreendentemente bem. —O cirurgião procedeu a explicar os procedimentos que tinham seguido com o Draco , assim como as lesões internas que tinha, além de uma feia contusão cerebral.

—Assim, se não haver nenhuma complicação imprevista, deverá recuperar-se bem, - terminou o cirurgião.

—Harry pode vê-lo agora?

—Passará na UTI esta noite, mas provavelmente estará o suficientemente bem para trocar-se a um quarto privado amanhã. Seria melhor se seu filho pudesse esperar até então.

Deu-lhe as graças ao cirurgião e logo girou para o Sirius. —Vêem comigo ao quarto do Harry para lhe dizer que Draco vai estar bem.

Sirius negou com a cabeça. —Vai você. Esperarei aqui.

Ele negou com a cabeça. —Você é ainda seu pai. Não quer te assegurar de que está bem?

As lágrimas apareceram nos olhos do Sirius. —Viu a forma em que me olhou? Ele me odeia.

—Ele estava desesperado com a situação. Deixa de te comportar como um menino de uma vez - Pôs as mãos sobre seus quadris e olhou fixamente ao Sirius até que ele finalmente assentiu—. De acordo, vamos.

Pegaram o elevador até o terceiro piso e lentamente caminharam até o quarto do Harry. Ele ainda estava dormindo, mas a enfermeira disse que só tinha dado um sedativo suave. Seus braços continuavam atados, mas lhe tinham tirado as correias dos tornozelos.

Aproximando uma cadeira, sentou-se ao lado da cama do Harry e olhou para o Sirius. —Traz essa outra cadeira aqui e sente-se a meu lado, amor.

Sirius assentiu, e aproximou a cadeira de vinil verde azulado. Sentando-se junto a ele, Sirius tomou a mão com a que sustentava a do Harry. —Acredito que deveríamos deixar dormir tanto como possa. —acomodaram-se em suas cadeiras, as mãos ainda unidas. Levantou a mão do Sirius e beijou seus nódulos golpeados—. Trabalharam sobre ele bastante bem, né?

Sirius sorriu abertamente pela primeira vez e assinalou para seu nariz e mandíbula arroxeada. —Acredito que acabou em um empate. Ele é forte, isso seguro.

Acariciando a mão do Sirius, olhou-o nos olhos. —Sabe que tem que falar com o Draco sobre o Peter.

—Quem é Peter? —disse Harry com voz sonolenta.

Inclinou-se sobre a cama e pôs a mão sobre a cara do Harry.

—Ei, sente-se melhor?

—Como está Draco ?

—Seu cirurgião pensa que ficará bem. Rompeu-se três costelas, perfurou um pulmão, e tiveram que lhe tirar o baço, mas está bem agora. Entretanto, terá uma horrível dor de cabeça quando despertar. Deu um bom golpe na cabeça quando foi arremessado contra o veículo.

—Quero lhe ver, - Harry suplicou com os olhos—. Estou melhor agora, prometo-o. Não causarei problemas. Só preciso vê-lo.

—Mais tarde. Agora mesmo se recupera na UTI, mas pensam que poderão lhe mover em umas quantas horas.

Harry olhou para seus pulsos. —Pode me tirar isto agora?

James mordeu seu lábio e se levantou. —Me deixe ir falar com a enfermeira. Entretanto se inclinou para beijar ao Harry e murmurar em seu ouvido—. Sirius esteve tremendamente preocupado de que o odiasse por isso.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, e observou a seu pai sair da habitação. Olhou para o Sirius. Maldição tinha um aspecto horrível, e não só pelos machucados. Sirius parecia como se tivesse perdido a seu melhor amigo. —Quem é Peter?

A cabeça do Sirius lhe levantou bruscamente para olhá-lo. —Um velho amigo. Está morto.

—Conte-me como morreu? —Entretanto seu nariz começou a coçar, mas quando tratou de arranhar-se, as correias o impediram—. Hum... Primeiro pode me fazer o favor de me coçar o nariz?

Sirius ficou em pé e se aproximou para fazer o que lhe havia pedido. —Sinto-o tanto.

—Sei. As coisas lhes fugiram das mãos, mas não se pode esperar outra coisa de dois Alpha. Direi-te que te perdôo, se você me disser quem é Peter - Dedicou ao Sirius um sonolento sorriso.

Recostando-se de novo em sua cadeira, Sirius se esfregou as mãos. —Peter era só um amigo. Ele foi um dos meus poucos amigos homossexuais. Começou a experimentar com estilos de vida diferentes. Ao que parece se enganchou com um Dom bastante duro, vi machucados nele um par de vezes, mas quando lhe perguntei sobre isso, disse que era parte de sua relação. Peter me disse que gostava do efeito que obtinha ao submeter-se à dor.

Sirius ficou de pé e caminhou para a janela, com sua cara em sombras, continuou. — Recebi uma chamada uma amanhã. Era do hospital, tinham encontrado meu nome na carteira do Peter. Conforme me informaram, ele tinha sido abandonado diante da entrada de urgências. Já estava morto quando conseguiram levá-lo dentro em uma maca. —Sirius olhou para trás, para ele—. Ele sangrou até a morte, nas mãos de um Dom que esgrimia uma faca. Por isso é que não queria que você te envolvesse nesse estilo de vida. Cada vez que penso em ti te submetendo ao Draco , vejo a cara do Peter. Por minha vida, somente não podia suportá-lo.

—por que não me contou tudo isto antes? Poderia tranqüilizado você e te explicado minha relação com Draco . Honestamente, não é assim entre nós.

—Acredito que agora sei. Sinto que tivesse que passar algo assim para me fazer vê-lo. Comportei-me como um completo asno contigo e com o Draco . Quando ele esteja melhor, tenho intenção de me rebaixar lhe beijando o bumbum.

Rindo arrogantemente, Harry negou com a cabeça. —Ninguém beija o bumbum do Draco exceto eu. —riu até mais forte com a cara que Sirius pôs.

—Bem, por isso posso ouvir, diria que os dois têm feito as pazes. —Seu pai entrou no quarto e soltou seus pulsos, os esfregando quando os deixou em liberdade.

Ele estreitou seus olhos e olhou a seu pai. —Não necessitava perguntar às enfermeiras para me tirar isto, verdade?

Ao menos seu pai teve a decência de ruborizar-se. —Somente queria estar seguro de que você e Sirius se reconciliavam. Quero muito os dois para vê-los brigados. Foram um par de semanas infernais para mim.

Ele tomou a mão de seu pai e se esticou para agarrar a do Sirius. Com as mãos de seus dois pais sujeitas, ele sorriu. —Quero-os aos dois, e não quero brigar nunca mais. —Olhou ao Sirius—. Espero que nenhum dos dois tenha mais problemas com que Draco e eu estejamos juntos.

Sirius apertou sua mão. —depois do que presenciei hoje, nunca terá que ouvir nada por minha parte outra vez. Compreendi o muito que lhe ama, e me alegro por ti.

—Obrigado, - disse enquanto bocejava—. Acredito que vou tentar dormir algo mais. Isso fará que a amanhã chegue muito mais rapidamente. —Deixou que seus olhos se fechassem, pensando no Draco .

* * *

><p>Bom parece que já só há mais dois capitulos, estamos na recta final :)<p>

Espero que gostem tanto como eu :)

**Respostas aos reviews :**

**FranRenata: **Oiêe. Que bom que gostas-te assim tanto :) é uma alegria para mim saber isso. Oh eu quando li a primeira vez tambem viciei, e olha agora eu! até posto sobre Drarry :) Aqui está o capitulo. Obrigada pela Review. Beijo enorme ;)

**Digam-me o que acham :)**

**Beijo enorme a todos até para a semana =)**


	9. Capitulo VIII

**Nome: **SideLined, Adaptação para o mundo HP

**Avisos: **Relacionamento Homem/Homem. Não Gostas? Então vai a procura do que gostas :)

**Disclaimer: _Projecto feito de fãs para fãs! :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Oiee, notas lá em baixo :)<strong>

**Boa Leitura =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Oito<strong>

Na amanhã seguinte, passeava por seu quarto com compridos e silenciosos passos, esperando que seu pai conseguisse tirá-lo. Ouviu o Sirius passar justo atrás dele, antes de sentir uma mão sobre seu ombro. Sirius tinha ido a casa essa manhã para tomar banho e trocar-se de roupa. Mas seu pai tinha rechaçado deixá-lo sozinho. Sirius trazia roupa limpa com ele. Nesses momentos levava um par de calças e uma camiseta de seus papais.

—Só tenta te relaxar, - disse-lhe Sirius em um intento de acalmá-lo—. Comprovei na UTI esta manhã e Draco passou uma boa noite. Esperam que possa ser movido a um quarto privado a qualquer momento. Dava estritas instruções de que devíamos ser notificados quando passasse.

—Sim, mas por que não posso ficar na UTI para vê-lo? Você sabe que se papai estivesse ali, nada te manteria afastado.

Sirius só o olhou durante um comprido momento. —Fique aqui. Verei se posso te conseguir um par de minutos.

Sentou-se na beira da cama quando Sirius deixou o quarto. Bem, tinha que conseguir pôr as coisas em perspectiva. Draco estava bem, mas necessitaria muita reabilitação uma vez que saísse do hospital. Era bom saber que vivia em uma casa de um piso. Ao menos não teria que lutar por subir escadas. Seguiu recordando-se que não seria capaz de abraçar a Draco . Suas costelas quebradas provavelmente estariam doloridas durante um longo tempo. Fez-se uma nota mental de consultar com as enfermeiras para ver se Draco necessitaria alguma dieta especial. Poderia conseguir que seu pai ou Sirius o levassem a supermercado.

De repente lhe ocorreu que não tinha chamado à família de Draco . —Ah merda.

—O que acontece? —disse Sirius retornando ao quarto.

—Não chamei à família do Draco . Nem sequer conheço o número. Cristo, nunca me perdoará isso. —não deixou de tomar seu cabelo até que esteve parado no outro extremo. Elevando a vista ao Sirius sacudiu sua cabeça—. Terei que lhe perguntar suponho. Disse a enfermeira que poderia visitá-lo?

—Disse que enquanto permanecesse tranqüilo poderia vê-lo. O que significa que deverá respirar profundamente. Draco não estará zangado porque não chamaste especialmente quando averiguar que foi sedado. Se se zangasse com alguém seria comigo ou James, por não havê-los chamado - Sirius o ajudou a colocar seus sapatos enquanto tentava arrumar seu cabelo com o pente.

—Bom, - disse com um suspiro—. Vais levar-me ali?

—Claro que sim. —disse Sirius, enquanto caminhava para a porta—. Deterei-me um momento na sala de enfermeiras para deixar uma mensagem ao James

Assinalou o pequeno cubículo depois de lhe advertir com força que controlasse sua voz assim não excitava ao Alex. A enfermeira lhe disse que Draco ainda não tinha despertado, mais que por um par de minutos. Sentiu seu coração esquentar-se quando lhe comentou que Draco o tinha chamado em seu sonho.

Dando-se volta para o Sirius, fez-lhe gestos para que ficasse em seu posto. —Tentarei conseguir o número de seus pais assim que possa obter que desperte. Chamaria-os por mim?

—Seguro.

Assentindo uma vez, ele suspirou e caminhou detrás da cortina que ocultava ao Draco dos transeuntes. Deteve-se os pés da cama e olhou a seu Babas. Era difícil dizer quantas das contusões tinham sido causadas pelo acidente e quantas pela briga que tinha tido. Ainda se via malditamente bem.

Atirando-se em uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama, sentou-se e passou seus dedos pela bochecha do Draco . Viu a atadura que cobriam os pontos na testa onde tinha sido ferido com o impacto na janela. Sorriu abertamente quando percorreu com seu dedo a pequena fenda em seu lábio. Sim, definitivamente que era da briga com o Sirius. De repente começou a preocupar-se, Será que Draco o culpava pelo acidente?

Enquanto se mordia o lábio preocupado, uma mão o roçou. Olhou para sustentar o escuro olhar dos olhos do Draco , lhe sorrir.

—Ah! suspirou. Como se sente?

Draco lambeu seus lábios, —Sedento —lhe disse.

—Bem, bem irei pedir a enfermeira água. —Saltou da cadeira e dirigiu-se à sala de enfermeiras—. Pode-me dar um copo de água? Draco despertou sedento.

Deixando a carta que estava lendo, a enfermeira entrou em um quarto pequeno e voltou com um copo. —Pode lhe dar uns pequenos pedaços de gelo para acalmar sua garganta, mas nada de água até que o doutor o tenha visto. A última coisa que queremos é que se levante e seus pontos se voltem a abrir ou machuquem suas costelas.

—Sim, Ma'am. —levou o pequeno copo ao Alex—. Só breves pedaços de gelo no momento. Eles não querem que logo tenha uma recaída. Ele carregou a branca colher de plástico e a sustentou na boca do Draco .

Draco gemeu quando o gelo derretido entrou em sua boca. —Mais — pediu.

Três colheradas mais tarde, Draco moveu a cabeça para dar a entender que tinha terminado.

Harry deixou a taça sobre a mesinha de noite e se inclinou para dar um suave beijo ao Draco na boca. —Amo-te, Babas. Estava tão assustado.

—Te amo, - raspou Draco .

—Sinto muito, mas não chamei a sua família. Não sei seu número.

—Tem uma caneta?

Sustentando-lhe um dedo, apressou-se a retornar à sala de enfermeiras e conseguiu uma caneta e uma folha de papel. —Bem, estou preparado.

Draco recitou o número e ele o deu ao Sirius. —Aqui está o número do Malfoy. O nome de sua mamãe é Althea e do pai é Stavros.

— Tenho-o, - assinalou Sirius indo para o elevador—. Sairei ao estacionamento e farei a chamada.

—Obrigado - lhe disse ele, enquanto retornava ao quarto do Alex.

—Sirius vai chamar a seus pais - arrumou a manta aos pés do Alex.

—Sirius?

—Sim, há uma história que tenho que te contar. Talvez dê um pouco de luz ao escuro humor do Sirius nas duas últimas semanas. Há estado doente de preocupação por nós.

As sobrancelhas do Draco se uniram. —Está ferido? —passou seu braço sobre o braço do Harry.

—Não, machucado não, mas me assustei. Mantiveram-me sedado e vigiado durante a noite até a manhã. —olhou abaixo para suas mãos, envergonhado de seu próprio comportamento.

—Ah! —disse-lhe Draco levando seu queixo para cima—. Vou estar bem. Não me perdeu, pequeno homenzinho. Nunca me perderá. Encolhendo-se de ombros, ele tentou olhar para longe, mas Draco sustentou seu queixo onde estava. —Só me assustei. Para falar a verdade, realmente não acredito recordar nada disso, exceto o sentimento de que nunca voltaria a verte outra vez.

—Beije-me, - sussurrou Draco .

Inclinando-se, assegurou-se de não aplicar nenhuma pressão aos lábios do Draco . Escorregou sua língua para dentro e foi recompensado com um gemido. Draco tentou fazer o beijo mais profundo, mas ele se retirou. Riu do Draco e olhou para o vulto sob as mantas, nas virilhas dele. —Acredito que é bastante por agora. É a única pessoa que conheço que pode ficar duro ainda com costelas quebradas, baço falhando e uma comoção cerebral.

—Você me faz isso. —Draco passou sua mão sobre sua ereção—. Promete-me que tomará cuidado disto mais tarde?

—Definitivamente, - sorriu-lhe abertamente.

Lia uma revista no quarto privado do Draco , quando a porta abriu-se deixando entrar em uma diminuta mulher, e um homem grande. O olhar sobre suas caras, disse-lhes que eram os pais de Draco . Ficando de pé apressadamente, ofereceu-lhes sua mão. —Senhor e Sra. Malfoy. Sou Harry Potter, o companheiro do Draco .

A senhora Malfoy o atraiu a um apertado abraço. —OH, que agradável é te conhecer. Draco falou que ti bastante freqüentemente, — disse-lhe enquanto se dava voltas e olhava ao Draco , que dormia na cama—. Como está meu filho?

—Bem, - assegurou-lhe—. Provavelmente estará aqui uns quantos dias mais, mas logo me deixarão levá-lo a casa, presumo. Sirius lhes disse o que aconteceu?

—Sim - ela se mordeu o lábio e se aproximou da cama para preocupar-se com seu filhinho.

—Senhor. —ofereceu sua mão para saudar o Sr. Malfoy.

Stavros estreitou seus olhos e o olhou de cima abaixo antes de sacudir sua mão. —É um pouco jovem para meu moço, não o crie?

—Não, não o é, - disse Draco , abrindo seus olhos. Draco o olhou e riram—. Tem a idade justa. —voltou-se para sua mãe—. Não tinha que vir, estou bem.

Althea tirou seu protesto com um movimento de sua mão. — Tolices, quando um Malfoy está em problemas, todos vêm à carreira. Demitri e Theron estarão aqui mais tarde. Tinham que tomar algumas medidas antes saltar sobre um avião, - disse-lhe enquanto acariciava os caprichosos cachos sobre sua cara.

—Mamãe, —choramingou Draco , afastando sua mão de sua cabeça—. Por que vêm? Sabe que Theron é uma mamãe galinha.

—OH, só te tranqüilize. Ele é o maior e se preocupa com seus irmãos. O que está muito bem. - Althea o olhou e riu. —Meu filho maior, Theron, é psicólogo. Ele tem um consultório particular em Manhattan. - Teve que sorrir abertamente ante o evidente orgulho de seu voz.

—Deve estar muito orgulhosa de todos seus filhos.

—Sim, certamente que o estou. —Lhe mostrou seus dedos—. Os três doutores, não muitas mães podem dizer isso. —acomodou a manta do Draco e sacudiu sua cabeça.

Draco fez rodar seus olhos, - Mamãe, Harry não quer inteirar-se dos Jamesros familiares.

—Em realidade, se quiser, - ele se ergueu enquanto via o triste olhar que cobria a cara da Althea—. Talvez um pouco mais tarde goste de descer à cafeteria comigo e tomar uma taça de café. Ainda não me contou nada sobre o Demitri e quero saber tudo sobre o Draco quando era pequeno.

A cara da Althea melhorou, - Sim, seria agradável. Eu gostaria de ter a oportunidade de te conhecer. —Ela se voltou para o Draco e beijou sua bochecha—. Não te importa se teu jovem toma um café comigo verdade?

—Haveria alguma diferença se me importasse? —Draco sorriu abertamente.

—Não, - disse-lhe ela disse e lhe deu outro beijo na bochecha.

Ela começou a refazer sua cama com o Draco ainda nela. — Estas enfermeiras não lhe cuidam o suficientemente bem. Olhe o estado de sua cama. —depois de que terminou com a cama, recolheu sua enorme carteira. Abrindo-a tirou dela um contêiner plástico e o sustentou—. Te trouxe um pouco de guisado de cordeiro caseiro.

—Mamãe, apenas me deixam beber água. Não acredito que o guisado de cordeiro esteja perto em meu futuro, durante algum tempo.

Althea pôs o pote sobre a bandeja da cabeceira. — Só o deixarei aqui em caso de que lhe de fome mais tarde. —E logo retornou nela a preocupação pelo Draco .

Harry podia dizer que Draco estava ao final de sua paciência por sua preocupação. —Sra. Malfoy Querer tomar agora essa taça de café?

—OH não, não acredito que possa abandonar ao Alex agora, só ficarei aqui. —Começou a olhar dentro de sua bolsa outra vez—. Tinha jurado que trouxe um garfo.

—Retiveram-lhe isso no aeroporto, não me faça acordar. — disse Stavros pondo os olhos em branco. Ele olhou ao Draco e sacudiu sua cabeça—. Deveria ter escutado o discurso que lançou aos agentes de segurança quando lhe perguntaram sobre o guisado. A gente pensaria que levava ouro líquido naquele pote pela maneira em que o protegia, e lutava por afastar deles.

Althea riu e piscou os olhos um olho ao Draco . —Finalmente tive que colocar meu dedo nele e saboreá-lo para que vissem não era algo tóxico. Finalmente me deixaram trazer, mas me confiscaram o garfo. — Althea mordeu seu lábio inferior preocupada. —Bom estou seguro que poderíamos tomar emprestado um garfo quando descermos à cafeteria por esse café. —rezou para que fosse a tempo, a cara do Draco se avermelhava mais a cada minuto.

—Bom, suponho que tem razão. —inclinou-se e beijou ao Draco — Estará bem enquanto vou por um café?

—Vai, por favor, - Draco virtualmente o pediu.

Com um assentimento, ela recolheu sua carteira e avançou. Harry lhe ofereceu seu braço e Althea se acomodou nele. Olhando para trás ao Draco , lhe piscou os olhos um olho. —Retornaremos em meia hora.

—OH, mas não a escutaste conversar. Eu te verei em uma hora.

Ele olhou ao Harry escoltar a sua mãe do quarto. Só Deus sabia que lhe diria essa mulher. Olhando a seu pai, podia ver o jogo rígido de seus ombros. Seu pai nunca se acostumou a pensar que seu filho era um grego gay. Ao menos estava agradecido que ainda estavam juntos e conversavam. —Olá Pai.

Stavros se aproximou da cama. — Ouvi que não trazia o cinto de segurança posto, não te ensinei nada?

—Pelo geral sempre o levo, mas estava um pouco alterado e o esqueci. Não terá que preocupar-se, por isso acredito, Harry terá muito que dizer me acredite nunca deixará que o esqueça outra vez.

—Este moço...

—Homem, - corrigiu-lhe—. Harry pode parecer jovem, mas é um homem e o amo. —Draco quadrou seus ombros, para lutar. Nunca antes tinha apresentado um amante a seus pais. Certamente eles compreendiam a importância disso.

—Este homem, Harry, o que faz? - Seu pai estava preocupado se por acaso Harry era uma espécie de caça-fortunas. —Pai, ele nem sequer sabe que tenho dinheiro. Acaba-se de graduar em uma Licenciatura, e toma aulas em um Mestrado. Quer conseguir um Doutorado em Historia com a esperança de converter-se em professor. —Draco sabia que teria que explicar a seu pai a dinâmica da família do Harry. James ou Sirius poderiam aparecer em qualquer momento e seria muito melhor responder antes algumas pergunta.

—O pai do Harry é um banqueiro investidor e seu companheiro é o treinador principal da equipe de futebol da Universidade.

—O que? Um treinador gay de futebol? —Stavros pareceu sobressaltado.

Deixou a seu pai preocupar-se com a parte esportiva primeiro antes de seguir conversando.

—Sim, Sirius é um treinador de futebol, - disse apertando os dentes, - Só porque seja gay não é menos homem.

Olhando o de frente, Stavros se afastou. —Não disse isso. Jamais tinha escutado isso antes, não o carregue tanto.

—Lamento-o - lhe disse fechando os olhos—. Talvez tenha razão, não conheço outros treinadores gay, suponho que por sua reação, você tampouco. Minha conjetura é que deve haver alguns poucos, como em qualquer outra profissão. Só que estamos acostumados a medir os treinadores como o padrão mais alto, forçando-os a ocultar o que realmente são.

Esfregando seu mandíbula pesadamente sombreada, Stavros assentiu. —É bastante possível. Suponho que nunca o tinha pensado.

Ele olhou como seu pai se movia sobre seus pés, olhando ao redor do quarto. —O que atrasará a Althea? Aposto tem a esse moço... teu homem preso. Mais vale que vá e o resgate. —Seu pai deixou rapidamente o quarto.

Passando uma mão sobre sua cara, arranhou suas costeletas. Teria que lembrar ao Harry que lhe trouxesse a maquina de barbear elétrica de casa. Bocejando, pensou na visita de seus irmãos. Amava-os, a ambos, mas sempre que vinham de visita tendiam há ficar muito tempo para sua paz mental. De repente pensou no Demitri, —Ah demônios, - disse forte. Se Demitri vinha isso significava que não o deixaria em paz durante todo o verão. Demônios poderia sentir-se como convidado em sua própria casa durante meses.

Bocejando outra vez, decidiu pôr os pensamentos sobre sua família longe agora. Imaginou a cara do Harry enquanto escoltava a sua mãe do quarto, —Fascinante —sussurrou enquanto ficava dormido.

* * *

><p>Expressão coloquial de respeito para uma mulher maior ou casada.<p>

* * *

><p><p>

**_Penúltimo_**_** capitulo D:**_

Como perceberam os pais do Draco tem nomes diferentes, pois eu achei que era melhor ficarem os da historia original, já que na historia eles são gregos .

Espero que gostem!

**Digam-me o que acham :)**

**Beijo enorme a todos até para a semana =)**


	10. Capitulo IX

**Nome: **SideLined, Adaptação para o mundo HP

**Avisos: **Relacionamento Homem/Homem. Não Gostas? Então vai a procura do que gostas :)

**Disclaimer: _Projecto feito de fãs para fãs! :)_**

**_Notas: _**_Parece que chegamos ao fim desta aventura! Espero por comentarios :) _

* * *

><p><strong>Oiee, notas lá em baixo :)<strong>

**Boa Leitura =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Nove<strong>

O tamborilar das panelas na cozinha despertou ao Draco . Aproximou-se do Harry e se queixou. —Esse burro do meu irmão não sabe para que são os domingos pela manhã?

Harry se roçou contra ele e suspirou tomando sua ereção matutina. Harry bombeou umas vezes e abriu seus olhos. —Para que são os domingos?

Empurrando na mão do Harry, gemeu. —Isto é exatamente para o que são os domingos. —cobriu os lábios do Harry com os seus, empurrando sua língua dentro. O beijo continuou enquanto Harry seguia acariciando-o. —Traz o lubrificante, - sussurrou contra os lábios do Harry.

Abrindo os olhos, Harry alcançou o lubrificante de em cima da mesa—. Provavelmente não se necessitará muito estiramento depois de toda a atividade faz umas poucas horas. —Tomou o lubrificante e aplicou um pouco sobre seu pênis e o estendeu ao Harry—. Te estire tanto como crês que necessita, e logo sobe - deslizou sua mão de acima a abaixo por sua longitude enquanto olhava ao Harry preparar-se.

Ele tinha ido para casa há quase dois meses e finalmente se sentia cem por cento melhor. As semanas imediatamente depois de salvar-se tinham sido as piores de sua vida. Ter ao Harry em sua cama e ser incapaz de fazer outra coisa mais que sugar o um ao outro tinha sido um assassinato. Mas suas costelas estavam finalmente curadas e ele e Harry não tinham perdido tempo em retornar a sua rotina. Outro som da cozinha lhe recordou de outra coisa que ainda interferia em sua vida diária. Demitri não parecia sentir pressa em voltar para Nova Iorque. Pensava que podia haver uma história ali, mas seu irmão ainda tinha que confiar nele.

Theron tinha mencionado antes de partir, que Demitri se retirou os últimos seis meses desde que tinha retornado da Grécia. Não sabia quais eram exatamente os problemas do Demitri, mas não podia jogá-lo se necessitava um lugar onde ficar por enquanto. Os irmãos sempre tinham estado juntos enquanto cresciam, só desejava que Demitri ordenasse sua vida um pouco mais rápido. Tirava sempre o Harry da cozinha. Uma risada o tirou de suas reflexões. Elevou a vista para o Harry - O que?

—Disse terra ao Draco , onde estava de todos os modos?

—Não importa agora, tudo o que importa é você me cavalgando - abrigou suas mãos ao redor da cintura do Harry colocando-o sobre seu pênis.

Harry inspirou quando o pênis do Draco se introduziu em seu traseiro. —OH, Babas, sente-se bem, - disse Harry deslizando-se para baixo por sua longitude.

Quando sentiu o traseiro do Harry contra seu saco, gemeu. —Você também. Sempre faz seu Babas sentir-se bem. —levantou o Harry o suficiente para empurrar em cima de nele—. Ohh, Cristo!

Harry seguiu levantando-se ele mesmo, graças ao contínuo condicionamento do Julian. Empurrou seus quadris até uma velocidade de romper o pescoço e Harry jogou sua cabeça atrás e uivou. Ele sorriu. Não havia forma em que seu irmão não tivesse ouvido isso. Harry era uma coisa formosa ao sentir o êxtase, porque tranqüilo não era.

Observou enquanto Harry abrigava sua mão ao redor de seu próprio pênis e o montou como a um campeão. —Sim, Ah Babas, aí vem meu leite.

—Espera, - deu ao Harry um golpe no traseiro. Quando sentiu que suas bolas ficavam apertadas, derrubou ao Harry e se enterrou tão profundamente como podia. Sentindo sua semente quente bombeando no Harry, gemeu. —Agora, - logo que pôde dizer antes que ficar sem palavras pelo orgasmo.

Uma vez mais, Harry gritou o nome Babas, enquanto salpicava seu peito com sêmen. Derrubando ao Harry, beijou-o, uma e outra vez. Nunca se cansava de beijar o seu homenzinho.

Um ruidoso golpe na cozinha fez rir bobamente ao Harry. — Tomando em conta o tempo que nos deixou sozinhos, não terá nem um só prato inteiro.

—E falando disso, - grunhiu e se sentou—, vou ver que acontece ali.

Harry pôs seus braços ao redor de suas costas e beijou seu pescoço. —Ele está fazendo uma espécie de prato para o churrasco do Sirius hoje. Disse-me isso ontem quando me levou a supermercado. —Harry deslizou suas mãos sobre seu peito—. Seja agradável com ele. Ouvi-o no telefone ontem, falando com alguém sobre um apartamento aqui na cidade.

—O que? — girou sua cabeça para olhar Harry— Por que demônios procuraria um apartamento aqui?

—Não o sei, mas o está fazendo. Acredito que ele está se recuperando de algo e este lugar o faz sentir a salvo. Faz-o…

- Importa em realidade? Quero dizer, eu gosto do ter perto, só que seria melhor para ele não viver conosco.

Ele atirou ao Harry para sentá-lo em seu regaço. —Você e eu, ambos. Outro ruído enquanto beijava ao Harry antes de sair da cama.

Caminhando para a casa de seu papai, carregado com vários pratos, Harry olhou por cima de seu ombro. —Vêm?

—Sim, estou preocupado por meu baklava[1]. Acredito que talvez se derramou no carro, - disse Demitri olhando o bolo que tinha passado toda a manhã preparando.

—Estará bem, - tranqüilizou-o. Olhou mais atrás do Demitri,

—Onde está Draco ?

—Leva a caixa de gelo pelo lado da casa para o pátio de trás.

—O que? Ele não deveria estar levando isso. —Rapidamente foi a cozinha a deixar sua salada e seu bolo de cereja. Seu pai estava falando com o Treinador Williams, por isso se deteve e lhe deu um beijo rápido sobre a bochecha, antes de sair pela porta corrediça que dava ao pátio traseiro.

—Draco ! Ponha essa caixa abaixo neste momento, - gritou com as mãos sobre os quadris. Draco a baixou e o olhou. O olhar nos olhos do Draco prometia um agradável açoite quando chegassem em casa essa noite. Bom, pensou, tinha passado muito tempo desde que Draco o tinha castigado.

—O que está passando? —Sirius disse atrás.

Ele se girou e riu. —Só tento proteger ao Draco de fazer dano a si mesmo.

—Boa sorte obtendo que esta mula obstinada siga ordens, - disse Sirius aproximando-se para ficar de pé ao lado dele. Assinalou a través do jardim—, É Koby McIntire, a nova estrela ascendente da equipe.

Ele olhou aonde Sirius assinalava e seus olhos quase se saíram de suas órbitas. –Maldição - sussurrou para si mesmo. O menino era magnífico, cabelo loiro até os ombros com um dos bronzeados mais escuros que alguma vez tinha visto.

—Sim, maldição. Chegou cedo para o treinamento. Ele é o quarterback que espero seja capaz de assumir o lugar do Vic em dois anos, quando este termine sua carreira.

Ele olhou ao Sirius, - Pensei que havia dito que o novo quarterback era do Jacksonhole, esse menino não se parece com alguém que vem de Wyoming.

—Sua mamãe vive em Wyoming, mas ele passou os verões com seu pai em Malibu. Algum grande produtor suponho.

Ele assobiou, - Wow, estupendo.

—Me faça um favor e fala com ele hoje. É duro ter que conhecer gente quando é o menino novo na cidade.

—Sim bom, me faça você um favor e lhe diga ao Draco que me pediu que travasse amizade com ele. De outra maneira, o grande Grego estará em guerra outra vez. —Ele olhou enquanto Julian saía a grandes pernadas pela porta traseira, parecendo tão solene como sempre. —Passou-o bem na casa do Evergreen?

Tinham enviado ao Julian ao Evergreen para ausentar-se da cidade antes que seus pais o encontrassem. Ainda não havia dito a nenhum deles a razão de por que evitava vê-los, mas o fato era que necessitava sua ajuda e era razão suficiente.

—Acredito que o passou bem, tão bem como é capaz. Passou muito tempo pescando pelo que ouvi.

Draco se aproximou e deu uma cerveja ao Harry. Inclinou-se para beijá-lo e logo olhou ao Koby. —vamos assustar ao menino novo se nos vê nos beijar?

—Não. Acredito que é uma das coisas que influíram em seu decisão de vir aqui. Ele ouviu que eu era gay e soube que não seria discriminado.

—Está dizendo que é gay? —perguntou Harry olhando ao Koby de novo.

—Não acredito que ele queira ser verdadeiramente aberto sobre isso.

—Bem, explica ao Senhor Possessivo aqui o que farei enquanto vou tratar de conversar com Koby. —começou a afastar-se, mas foi detido pelo Draco .

Draco se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado. —Só recorda que é meu.

—Sempre e para sempre, Babas. —sorriu ao Draco antes de dar-se volta para avançar para o Koby, quem estava sentado em uma cadeira de praia à sombra. —Olá, - ofereceu-lhe sua mão—, sou Harry Potter, o filho do James.

Koby parou e ofereceu sua mão. —Koby McIntire, um prazer te conhecer. Sirius falou muito de ti. É bom finalmente poder lhe pôr uma cara no nome.

Enquanto se sentava em uma cadeira vazia e fazia gestos ao Koby para que se sentasse não pôde deixar de notar a forma em que jogava um olhar de canto de olho ao Julian. Koby se voltou para o Harry e deu-se conta de que o tinham apanhado. —Sinto muito, - disse enquanto se ruborizava—. Conhece bem ao Julian?

—Sim, bastante bem. Ele me treinou todo o verão. — Distraidamente esfregou sua perna com cicatrizes—. Fiquei fora de forma depois de que não pude jogar mais.

—Acredito que ele é o melhor quarterback que alguma vez vi jogar. Sabia que foi duas vezes All American[2]?

Rindo em silêncio, ele tomou um sorvo de sua cerveja. —Sim, joguei um par de jogos com ele. Ele era grande quarterback. É o treinador agora. Quer conhecê-lo?

Koby começou a gaguejar com evidente excitação. —OH, Eu, uh, bom, sim.

Harry levantou sua mão e assobiou, - Ah! Julian agarra um par de cervejas e vêem. —olhou ao Koby. Quem começava a mover-se um pouco em sua cadeira—. É um menino agradável, não um desses quarterbacks arrogantes como Vic Douglas.

Julian veio, tomando a última cadeira vazia ao lado deles e ofereceu uma cerveja ao Harry. Tomando-a, ele sorriu ao ver o olhar de canto de olho que Julian dirigiu ao Koby. —Obrigado, homem.

Julian começou a dar a outra cerveja ao Koby, mas se deteve.

—É o bastante velho para beber?

Ruborizando-se imediatamente, Koby sacudiu sua cabeça. —Não, mas não bebo de todos os modos.

Harry olhou enquanto seus olhos se encontravam brevemente, antes que Julian olhasse longe.

—Ele é Koby McIntire. É o quarterback novo, vem com a esperança de tomar o lugar do Vic quando ele sair. Koby é um grande admirador teu.

Koby estendeu a mão e lhe golpeou o braço. —Deixa de tratar de me envergonhar, - riu. Julian estudou ao Koby durante uns minutos sem dizer uma palavra. Justo quando Koby começava a retorcer-se disse.

—Tem uma agradável constituição. Com regime de treinamento um pouco melhor poderia estar tão apto como Vic para a próxima temporada. —examinou os olhos do Koby—. Se sente suprindo a um quarterback maior?

—Sim, isso seria fantástico, mas o que passa com você e Vic? Não lhe agrada?

Harry respondeu a pergunta. —Vic é um asno, sempre foi e sempre o será.

Koby olhou de volta ao Julian. —Estaria disposto a trabalhar comigo fora da prática normal?

Harry viu uma faísca de interesse nos olhos do Julian. Não estava seguro de se era pelo pensamento de suprir ao Vic, ou pelo Koby, sorriu-lhe abertamente. —vou lhes deixar conversar. Estou sentindo o diabólico olhar do Neanderthal no pátio. Boa coisa que ame a história

Quando o dia se acabava, Harry estava bem contente com suas habilidades para fazer casais. Tinha ouvido a risada do Julian mais cedo. Claramente não era o único no churrasco surpreso porque Julian seguia jogado ainda à sombra com o Koby, todas as cabeças no picnic se giraram a vê-los. Sim, o dia tinha tido bastante êxito. Inclusive Demitri parecia ter acontecido um bom momento, e seu baklava era todo um êxito. Sentiu um corpo grande apertar-se detrás dele. O aroma cítrico lhe disse que era seu Babas. Quando uns braços fortes se abrigado ao redor de sua cintura se inclinou para trás. — Ah! Onde tinha ido?

Draco beijou seu pescoço. —No telefone com o Theron.

—Está tudo bem? —perguntou, inclinando sua cabeça para dar a Draco mais espaço para trabalhar.

—Sim, ele só queria saber do Demitri. Disse-te que era uma mamãe galinha. —Draco roçou seu endurecido pênis contra o traseiro do Harry—. O que diz se encontrarmos uma desculpa para sair daqui? Talvez sejamos afortunados e Demitri fique um pouco mais.

—Mmm... Parece-me bem, só me deixe dizer a Papai e Sirius. —A contra gosto se separou do calor do Draco e entrou na casa para encontrar a seu pai. Encontrou-os, ele e Sirius pareciam adolescentes na cozinha. Esclareceu sua garganta até que se separaram. —Preciso levar ao Draco para casa. Ele está cansado, não tinha saído fazia muito tempo. —tentou avançar através de sua desculpa.

Sirius e seu pai começaram a rir. James pôs um beijo sobre sua testa. — Claro certamente Draco precisa ir-se à cama. —riu outra vez—. E o que acontece com Demitri?

—Pensamos que talvez queria ficar. Imagino que alguém pode levá-lo.

—Sim, estou seguro alguém pode. Não quereríamos que sua ruidosa voz desperte ao Draco uma vez que entre na cama, - disse Sirius a sustentando o flanco enquanto continuava rindo-se.

—De acordo, já basta. Falarei com vocês dois, palhaços, amanhã. —voltou-se e saiu ao pátio. Pegando da mão do Draco , atirou-o para a porta. —Vamos, me leve a casa.

Quando aproximaram mais à porta, Draco se inclinou lhe sussurrando no ouvido. —O traseiro de alguém vai ser avermelhado por me faltar o respeito em público antes.

Suspirando, Harry olhou ao Draco . —Não a menos que possa me apanhar. —Com isto, saiu correndo com o Draco atrás de seus calcanhares.

Maldição, o amor era divertido.

* * *

><p>[1] O baklava, baklawa ou baclava (do árabe, baqlawa), é um bolo elaborado com uma massa de nozes trituradas, distribuída em várias lâminas de folhado e banhado em calda de açúcar ou xarope de mel, existindo variedades que incorporam pistaches, sementes de sésamo, papoula ou outros grãos. Pode encontrar-se, com diferentes nomes, na gastronomia do Oriente Médio, do Subcontinente Índio e dos Bálcãs. A história do baklava se remonta à antiga da Mesopotâmia. Crê-se, entretanto, que os assírios, perto do século VII a.C., foram os primeiros em colocar umas poucas capas de massa de pão junto a nozes trituradas entre essas capas, acrescentando um pouco de mel e assando-o em seus fornos de madeira primitivos. Esta versão do baklava se cozinhava só para ocasiões especiais, sendo de fato considerado historicamente uma comida para as classes acomodadas até mediados do século XIX.<p>

[2] O All American é uma seleção formada pelos melhores jogadores do país, é mas uma seleção virtual, determina quem é o melhor em cada posto. Está acostumado a se considerar os escolhidos como modelo de um esportista de excelência.

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado tanto como eu! Eu tenho umas ideias para uma proxima historia, minha :) Mas ainda não sei postarei :)<p>

**Agradecimentos:**

Comentários:

-_ Kimberly Anne Potter_

_- FranRenata_

_- Sakusasuke_

_- Bonnie Blacc_

Favoritos:

-_ Bonnie Blacc_

_- Krassyus_

Alertas:

_- BeatrizHyuuga _

_- Bonnie Blacc_

_- CathSPotter _

_- Kimberly Anne Potter _

_- Krassyus _

_- Lari SL _

_- Morgana Bauer _

_- RosiePosie3009_

_**Obrigada a todos e espero que tenham gostado desta aventura neste mundo das adaptações, feitas pela Inês G. Black!**_

_**Não plagies, senão eu vou faço-te em M****! (**É melhor dizer que é brincadeira, porque ao que parece ofendi uma pessoa. Fico triste ao perceber que as pessoas acham que eu estou a plagiar. :'( Nunca tinha pensado, que isso é plagio. Eu que odeio plagio, acusada de fazer! desculpem foi só um desabafo. ) (atualizado: 24-01-2011)_

**Deixem reviews que eu não deixarei de responder. Beijos a todos!**


End file.
